Returning Home
by Crisibabe
Summary: She can't forget the night that turned her entire world upside down, she can't forget his face or her love for him. He can't forget what happened to him, how helpless he's been, he won't forget her. Its been four years, he's returning home to face his fears and his past. When she sees him its the best and worst feeling. How will they get on with their lives after all this time?
1. Chapter 1

Elena

Four years ago I lost the love of my life, I was seventeen at the time and people all around me kept saying that I was too young to know what love is. Funny thing about love, it doesn't have an age limit. As children we love our parents and no one questions it, but as soon as you're old enough to have feelings for someone who isn't apart of your family people blame it on horomones and lust. Yes the lines can get blurred, but when you know that you're in love... trust me you know. That was me, I found love at a young age and held onto it dearly. We were perfect for each other, we were THE perfect couple and then it was gone. He died in a horrible fire caused by a gas leak in our small hometown, we were supposed to meet at the county line and so I left with my friends and we waited. There was an explosion that was seen for miles, I'll never forget what that blast looked like and I prayed so hard that I would see him again, but he didn't make it. That was the worst day of my life, to this day I still think of him and his beautiful face... I don't think I'll ever recover from that horrible night. Its been four years and he still has my heart.

Stefan

Driving back to my hometown has my heart pounding faster than it ever has, I didn't think I would ever come back to this place and here I am about to cross the county line. My throat closes up and I have to stop the car abruptly, stepping out of my porsche I do the breathing exercises that my friend Lexi showed me, I'm terrified in this moment... being back here means that I'll be facing things that I'm not ready for. I know that I should've done this a long time ago, but honestly I was in shock for so long that I quite literally couldn't speak. But through countless hours of thereapy and time I got to a point in my life where I can fully function and do what I have to do. I won't lie it scares the shit out of me, but I have to face my past no matter what the outcome is. I close my eyes, breathe in and out a few times and get back into my car. Calming my shaking hands, I grip the steering wheel and continue to drive into town. All I can think about right now is what I will say to them, give my most sincere apologies and pray that I'll get just a tiny bit of their forgiveness. That is if the people I once knew are still here and if they aren't, well my mission is to track them down and continue down the road of redemption.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena

Dear Diary: Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you. Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl that lost her boyfriend. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through.

Dear Diary: I made it through the day. I must have said " I'm fine, thanks " at least 37 times, and I didn't mean it once. And no one noticed. When someone asks "How are you?" they really don't want an answer.

Dear Diary: I was wrong. I thought that I could smile and nod my way through it, pretend like it would all be okay. I had a plan, I wanted to change who I was, create a life with someone new. Without the past, without the pain. Someone alive. But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you. They follow you. You can't escape them, as much as you want to. All you can do is be ready for the good, so when it comes, you invite it in. Because you need it. I need it.

As I sit and read my old diary entries I feel tears prick my tired eyes, I started keeping a journal after Stefan died. Everyone knew that I needed help, my family suggested going to see a therapist, but I declined. Instead my best friend Caroline Forbes told me to write everything down, get it all out on paper, she knew that I couldn't talk about Stefan and what happened to him. Honestly this was the best way for me to cope, to this day I continue to write and it has helped a lot, but my love for him remains.

"Hey Elena, Matt is ready for the rest of the boxes." I blink my tears away and place my first journal into my purse, I can't have it locked away in storage like the others. This one is different and means so much to me, the soft leather on the outside is a pretty lime green with a capital 'E' on the bottom right corner. "Well these are the last ones, so they're good to go." I close the last box and stand to my feet. Caroline has her arms crossed and looks at me with her brows raised. I sigh and gather my long hair into my hands before throwing it into a messy bun. "Are you alright?" She asks me softly and I smile through a nod. "Yeah, I just like keeping that one close to me." Caroline's blonde curls bounce as she nods her head, "I understand. So we're ready?"

Matt Donovan, Caroline's long time boyfriend comes into the room with his all American smile. "We need to get going, dark clouds are rolling in and I don't want ya'll's stuff getting soaked. "Yeah, its just these last three left." Matt jokingly does a fist pump making Caroline and I laugh. "It feels so good to be going home." I tell them, Caroline squeals happily. "I know, I've missed Mystic Falls, so much! Oh and my mom." I giggle and follow her out of our dorm room, which is technically a suite. We link arms as we make our way down the hallway, "So what is the first thing you're doing when we get home?" She asks me with a dreamy smile, I shake my head and bite my lip. "After I am thoroughly passed around and hugged by my family, I'll change clothes, stop by the Grill and make my way to the cemetery." Rolling her eyes Caroline stops, she walks in front of me and smirks. "So you're going to do what you always do."

I hold up a finger and raise my eyebrow, "No, this is summer break after all, so once I do that you and I will go out for drinks. We'll get dressed up, dance and have the fun we deserve." Caroline's eyes widen, "Wait, what?" I laugh at her and shrug, " I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on sunshine, and all that stuff." Caroline has a beautiful smile on her face, "Great! I'm in!"

Once we're home and I've settled in, I spend time with my younger brother Jeremy and my aunt Jenna and her husband Ric. They're the only family I have left and its always good to see them, my parents died when I was thirteen in a car crash. I met Stefan a year later and he helped me through my dark times, brought me back into the light and loved me for me... flaws and all. "Hey Jenna, I'm heading out to meet up with Caroline at the Grill." Aunt Jenna looks up from her wine glass and smiles, "Have fun and tell your brother when you see him that he has a curfew tonight." I giggle and reach for my jacket, I open the door and my heart stops. "Sorry, I was about to knock." I never would have imagined this, not even in my most wildest dreams. Standing on the other side of my front door is none other than the love of my life, Stefan Salvatore.

 **Please leave me some reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan

I didn't know what to expect when I walked onto Elena's porch, but I knew that I had to start here first. She's the one who deserves my answers more than anyone else, I'm shaking when she opens the door and when I see her beautiful face I say the first thing that comes to mind. "Sorry, I was about to knock." She just stares at me and I know what she's thinking... I'm supposed to be dead. "Stefan?" She whispers my name and its the best damn thing I've heard in years, I miss her voice. I miss everything about this girl who is now growing into a beautiful woman. "Its me." Stepping outside with me Elena's eyes meet mine, we're both trying to hold back tears now. "How, how is this possible? You're dead Stefan." I look down at my boots trying to gather my thoughts, "I was at the high school when I called and told you that I would meet you at the Mystic Falls sign. Damon told me that I was running out of time, so I took the tunnels. When everything happened I was halfway to the exit, it was loud and the tunnels collapsed while I was still inside."

Elena sobs covering her mouth, tears run down her face. "How did you get out? Why didn't you come home Stefan?" I wipe her tears away and she leans into my touch. "Damon was on the clean up crew, he found me buried underneath all the rubble. I had been there for a week and I was barely alive, Elena I couldn't speak, I even had to learn how to walk again because both of my legs were broken." She shakes her head, "Why didn't Damon bring you home, he said that they never recovered your body Stefan. He left down distraught and heartbroken, we had a funeral for you." Anger laces her voice, she's confused and sad as well. I knew that I should've come back sooner. "Damon told the other guys he was working with that he couldn't recognize the guy he'd found, so he took me to Richmond and I was hospitalized there. I had to go through countless hours of rehab and therapy. He made the decision for me, he wanted to make sure that I was going to make it and by the time I had fully recovered, I had a new life and things were different."

Elena

"What do you mean things were different Stefan? Damon made us all believe that you were dead, I've been mourning you since you died, I'm still not over it. To this day I wake up with a hole in my heart, you were my everything Stefan and then you were ripped away from me and now here you are. You're alive and you're standing on my porch telling me that you've been alive this whole time." Stefan closes his eyes releasing his own tears, I'm trying to understand him, but its hard to. I am so confused right now, I don't know what to do. "I've only been well for two years Elena, by the time I was able to live on my own without Damon helping me I was nineteen." Stefan steps closer to me and I back up, this is too much for me to handle right now.

"I really don't understand why Damon would take you away from everyone and let us think that you died when that damn explosion went off. Then you didn't even care that your brother did that, you just went with it because things were different. I never moved on Stefan, I couldn't!" I am shouting at him now, this is bullshit. Stefan pulls me to him and I cry into his chest while hitting him, I can't believe this is really happening. He's real, I am feeling every bit of him now. My face on his hard chest that is incredibly warm, his strong arms that are wrapped around me now. "I'm sorry Elena, I didn't want you to hurt over me and I thought that I would just be a memory by now." I look up into his beautiful green eyes that have haunted my dreams for years now.

"How could you say that Stefan? You're mean so much to me, I.. I love you Stefan. I think I always will." Stefan kisses my forehead and I welcome the touch of his soft lips against my chilled skin. "I think I'll always love you too Elena, I'm sorry for barging in on you. I finally came to my senses and knew that I had to find all of you and tell you the truth. Damon and I can never take back the pain we both inflicted on you and everyone else, but I still had to come clean." I nod my head unable to speak right now, I feel a huge lump in my throat and I can't breathe properly. "I never meant to hurt you, I promise I didn't sweetheart." I cry out now that I can suck air into my lungs, my tears won't stop falling and I can feel his soaking the top of my head. "I will understand if you never forgive me 'Lena, but I had to see you. You had to know the truth."

I step out of his embrace, I walk across the porch needing some distance. When I look back at him I see the guy I fell in love with when we were just teens, I see the caring and compassionate man that loved me with everything he had in him. "Well I guess if you're making amends then you can follow me to the Grill, Caroline and Jeremy will be there." Stefan licks his lips bowing his head, "Where is everyone else?" I rub the back of my neck trying to relieve the tension that has built there. "Well Matt is here visiting his mom, Tyler lives in Alabama playing college ball for the Crimson Tide. Caroline, Matt and I attend Whitmore." Stefan smiles and I shiver. "Sounds like you're all doing good." I shrug my shoulders, "We're making it day by day just like everyone else, some of us are doing better than others. This is weird Stefan, I can't believe that we're talking, that we're here right now face to face. It feels like I am dreaming and right now I am afraid that I'm about to wake up in my dorm room and realize that you're still gone and never coming back, just like I always do."

He closes the distance between us, his hands cup my face and I tremble under his gentle touch. "Let me show you how real this is." In an instant his lips are against mine and I feel like lightning has just struck me. This is real, Stefan's lips are on mine, he's kissing me just like he used to and I give in. I kiss him back because this is what I've wanted for so damn long now. "What the hell?" We break apart and I see Caroline standing by her car, eyes wide and in shock. Stefan looks to her with a sad smile, "Hey Care."

 **Another chapter down, I hope that I got the explanation out right and that it makes sense. I love reading your reviews, please continue to stay with me! If you have any questions you can PM and I will get back to you ASAP. I'll try to update as much as I can, I'm pregnant and have a one year old that I chase after all day also I have a six year old that has homework, so my schedule is crazy! Bare with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline

I knew Elena would stand me up, I knew that it was too good to be true. Every time we make plans to go out she backs out and I'm stuck with hanging out with people I don't really get along with. So of course I'm not going to let her get out of it this time, hell no! The last thing I expected to see though, is a dead Stefan Salvatore alive and kissing Elena! I feel sick to my stomach and very confused, what in the actual fuck? "Hey Care, that's all you have to say to me? You're supposed to be dead Stefan Salvatore, not standing on Elena's porch playing tonsil hockey with her!" I march up the porch steps just as they put some space between them, I am so mad right now! Did Stefan fake his death? Did he lead us all to believe that he just died, leaving us all sad and grieving? Especially Elena, she's never gotten over Stefan and now he's here alive and well.

"Caroline, you might want to sit down and here what Stefan has to say." Elena tells me, her eyes are red from crying and she's flushed and yet I see a happiness in her already. "No, no, no. If I am going to listen to what a dead man has to say its going to be at a bar where the drinks keep coming. I am way to sober to hear anything from him." I fold my arms and stare at both of them, I can't believe this is reality right now! Stefan was Elena's everything and she was his. They were perfect for each other, they were perfect together and I shipped the hell out of them. Stefan Salvatore and his brother Damon are my cousins, my mom Liz and their mom Lily were sisters. When their parents died in a boating accident Stefan and Damon came to Mystic Falls to live with my mom and me since we were their only living relatives.

Damon being older than me and Stefan he always did his own thing, but Stefan and I were best friends. Thick as thieves, he and Elena struck up a friendship that blossomed into something much more beautiful. I am so fucking pissed right now, my cousin, my friend who I mourned over isn't dead at all. "I guess we should go out for drinks then." Elena mentions looking at me then at Stefan, I nod my head yes. "We should, so I'm just going to get in my car and I'll meet you two at the Grill." Elena licks her lips and follows me, "I'm riding with you, I think Stefan should take the time alone to think about what he's going to say to you." Stefan smiles and my heart breaks, its really him. "Yeah, I'll follow you."

Elena

The ride to the Grill is silent, Caroline is probably in her own head thinking about how Stefan isn't dead, I know I am. I can't believe how this night has turned out, all this time we all thought that Stefan died and now that he's back and is not dead I am in shock. What he told me, what he said that Damon did and what he went along with... I am trying to understand everything. Not to mention my head is reeling from my kiss with Stefan, I can still feel his lips pressed against mine and I can still taste him. Looking into the side mirror on Caroline's car, I keep checking to see if Stefan is behind us in his expensive car. When we get to the Grill Caroline all but runs out of the driver's seat, I check my face and hair before getting out and I take a deep breath.

"Alright this is just creepy, there I said." I almost laugh at Caroline's statement, but I hold back. "I mean people that we all know still live in this town, they all know what happened to you." Stefan sighs and walks towards the entrance, he looks back at us for a second. "Well I guess I'm going to have to deal with it. I came back to show everyone that I'm not dead starting with the two of you, so I'll just have to reiterate with everyone I see." With that he walks inside leaving both me and Caroline shocked as hell once again. "We better get in there before anyone else decides to kiss lover boy." Caroline giggles out into the night air, my heart flips for a second letting me know that Stefan does that to me. He always has, I'm lucky to have him here after thinking he was dead for so long, but how long will I really have him this time? Will he stay or will he just apologize and continue to live out his new life?

Stefan

We all take our seats at the bar, nothing in here has changed and so far the only new things that I've seen in town are the school and a few homes that had to be rebuilt after the gas leak explosion. I decide to sit in between Elena and Caroline, they're looking everywhere to see if someone will recognize me. "Ladies what will it be? Drinks are on me." Elena bites her bottom lip and I automatically think about our kiss, fuck it felt so damn good to taste her again. Shaking my head I turn to Caroline who wears a smirk, my announcement about buying drinks has her thinking about payback. I can see that she's hurt and confused just like Elena and I meant them no harm, but I chose to stay away for good reasons. Neither woman has sent me on my way with a slap to the face, so maybe this is a good step forward. "Alright Salvatore, I'll have some shots of Tequila." I wink at the girl who I always saw as my sister instead of my cousin, she was my best friend back when we were kids. "Elena?" Clearing her throat Elena grins, "I'll have the same, but I want Patron."

Chuckling I signal for the bartender, "Keep the Patron chilled and keep the shots coming." I slide my credit card to him and he nods his head. Yeah, we're getting wasted tonight.

Some hours later we've migrated to a table and have a whole group of people with us wanting to hear more about my not so dead life. Caroline called Matt, Elena ended up seeing Jeremy who freaked out on me and yelled. He eventually called Jenna and Ric, then Matt's sister Vicky came in now we're all plastered and laughing. "Ok, so tell me one more time Stefan." Caroline giggles while spilling her next shot on the table. I laugh and clear my throat, "I was in the tunnels on my way to meet Elena at the county line when the explosion went off due to the gas leak. The tunnels collapsed and I was buried underneath all of that shit, Damon was on the clean up crew as well as the search and rescue and he found me. I was taken to Richmond where I was basically brought back to life seeing that I truly was close to death, anyway I was in shock from everything. I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything and Damon took it upon himself to let everyone think I was dead because of my condition. I eventually went along with it because by the time I got to where I am now, everyone was moving on and I was dead to them.

Elena snorts and throws back shot, gathering her purse she wipes her mouth and laughs. "You and Damon are something Stefan you that?" I furrow my eyebrows at her, is she pissed? "You and your asshole brother took it upon yourselves to let us all be in pain over losing you. I've been in so much pain over losing you, then you come back and tell us this story and buy us all drinks and what? Expect us to be alright with what you and Damon did? Sorry Stefan, but you lied and I can't be here with you a second longer." Stumbling around the table Elena then marches out of the restaurant with Jenna and Caroline running after her. Fuck. Me.

 **So what do you think? Let me know in reviews! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan

A week later, everyone in Mystic Falls knows that I am not dead. Its a good feeling honestly, they've all asked questions and some even cried. Its good to be home again, I've been staying at the Salvatore boarding house and its like all of my memories of living here came flooding back. Damon has paid Jenna and Ric for the upkeep here, everything looks just like I left it. My bed is just the same as it was, its been nice getting back into it and for once sleeping peacefully. Matt and Caroline stopped by to see if I needed anything, I can tell its awkward for them, but their coming around to the idea of me being alive. I talked to Tyler over the phone, he said that we need to make plans to get together one weekend and have some drinks. Ric's been over a lot lately, we talked Damon into coming down here with us and he's bringing his fiance Bonnie with him. Lexi said that she might pop in just so she can see where I grew up and last but not least, Elena.

I haven't seen or spoken to her since the night she ran out of The Mystic Grill. I hate that I've hurt her so deeply, Caroline told me that she needs time though I feel like what she needs is for me to actually be dead. Damon text and said that he and Bonnie are two hours away, I need to take a shower then I'll go into town and buy food for the house. I've invited Jenna and Ric over for dinner, Jenna said that she would be bringing the wine, so I need to get my ass down to the store and finish shopping for tonight.

After I'm out of the shower I hear something in my room, I throw my jeans on and open the door, sitting on my bed is Elena. We lock eyes and my heart stops, she's wearing a teal strapless lace dress. We stare at each other for a moment before I break the silence."Hey." She smiles, "Is it alright that I'm here?" I return a smile and walk over to her. "Of course. You're always welcome here Elena." She nods with teary eyes, "I'm sorry Stefan, but I couldn't just sit there with everyone and pretend to be happy. I'm trying hard to process this all, I mean I know its not rocket science. You're alive and that is amazing, I am beyond happy to know that." I clear my throat. "Its still weird though, I get it and I know just how betrayed you feel. I wasn't in my right mind for the longest time and I honestly thought that it was the right thing to do. Damon assured me that it was better that I stayed dead."

Elena rolls her eyes and I grimace, "Yeah well Damon needs to stay in his own fucking lane. What he thought was for the better, wasn't. I wasn't the only person who lost you that day Stefan, I wasn't the only one who mourned your death. Caroline was a fucking wreck over losing her best friend, she lost it at the funeral." She has tears come to her eyes, but she shakes her head and sighs. "We all lost you that day and I was in such a bad state Stefan. You wouldn't have recognized the person I had become, you being 'dead' changed me forever. I'm not the person you once knew and I hate myself for it. I hate you and brother for it. I join her on my bed and take her petal soft hand into mine and squeeze it. "I don't care if it takes an eternity to make this right, but I will. I promise I'll spend all of my life trying to right this horrible wrong Elena."

"Honey, I'm home!" Damon's voice sounds off from downstairs, Elena stills beside me. "Your brother's here?" I lick my lips and nod. Her face turns deadly and unrecognizable, "Good to know." With that she leaps from my bed and marches out of my door. Here we go!

Elena

I damn near run down the stairs at the boarding house, Damon Salvatore is about to feel my wrath! He's just walking up to the bottom step when he comes face to face with me, Stefan's chest bumps into my back and a loud slap booms through the house. I look up to see Damon holding his cheek, "Well hello to you too warrior princess." He smiles and that pisses me off even more. "How could you?" I scream at him, he took Stefan from me, from all of us and Stefan let him. "We thought he was dead and you just let us believe that he was Damon! You're so fucking cruel, why did you lead us on like that?"

Damon nods his head and scoffs, "What would you have done knowing that my brother wouldn't remember you? Huh? He couldn't even speak Elena, it was the only way to get him better and for all of you to move on. I had no idea that Stefan was going to be himself again, every thing was up in the air! If he would've stayed that way there would've been no life for the two of you, I did what I had to do!"

I shake my head, "No, Damon you did what was best for you. You always have! It wasn't your call to make. You took our choices away from us, you know damn well that I wouldn't have left his side, not even for a second." Damon looks at me for a split second then hugs me, "I know you wouldn't have and you would've given up your entire life to care for him. I couldn't let you do that." I breath in and out slowly, when Damon lets go of me I turn around to Stefan. "You didn't say that you had no memory." Stefan looks at the floor and sighs, "Like I told you, I've been well for two years, but when I woke up in the hospital I didn't remember anything or anyone. I only remembered Damon, he kept showing me pictures and asking if I knew the people in them and I would shake my head. I didn't start remembering anyone or anything until five months after the explosion." This just keeps getting better and better. "I think I need a drink." I blurt out making the two women behind Damon giggle. Who are they?

 **I'm back! I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've had a lot going on. My laptop got messed up for one, then I had baby number 3 back in July and I'm still recovering from my c-section. Then my oldest kid started 1st grade and we've been adjusting to new schedules. Anyway I am back and I really hope that ya'll liked this chapter and are still with me on this! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Elena

Dear Diary: This morning was different. There's change. I can sense it, feel it. For once, I don't regret the day before it begins. Because I know I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good. I tried. I want so much to make things right but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you.

I'm sitting on the dock at the old lake house writing in my newest diary, trying to get all of my thoughts out on paper as usual. I am happy that I get to see Stefan today, I've missed seeing him in person for so long that I actually have butterflies in my stomach just knowing that we're going to see one another. He told me that he wants me know more about his memory loss and his road to recovery, so I agreed to go with him to the lake house for some peace and quiet. Its crazy to think that he and I will be together there once again, we spent so much time in that damn cabin.

I'm afraid that what he's going to tell will haunt me more than his 'ghost' already has. I'm afriad that the details will hurt me more than I've already been hurt, but I have to know. So here I am, writing and waiting for Stefan to show up. Yesterday after I slapped Damon and met his fiance Bonnie and Stefan's friend Lexi, I left. It felt weird being around them all, even though I know Stefan and Damon, it felt like I was an outsider and it was suffocating me. Stefan had walked me to my car and asked if we could have this meeting and I said yes.

"Come on Salvatore, don't keep a girl waiting again."

Stefan

I thought that I was going to have to peel Lexi off of my car this morning, she's not used to the small town life and is bored already. She begged to come with me to see Elena, promising me that she would stay out of our way, but I couldn't bring her. Elena and I need our closure I guess you could say, she needs to know everything about what happened in my life after the explosion. Not to mention she looked a little uncomfortable around Lex and Bonnie yesterday. So here I am in Dunham Lake, a smile comes to my face as I think about all the times we spent their as teenagers. I know that she needs to move on from me, but I selfishly don't want her to. I will always love Elena, I know will never change. I get out of my car ready to tell her everything.

Elena's walking up to the house, she waves at me and I nod at her."Hey I thought you had stood me up." I join her on the porch chuckling at her statement. "Nope, I just got held up with Lexi. She wanted to come see Mystic Falls so bad and now that she's here she's ready to bolt." Elena looks confused as she unlocks the front door letting us inside. "She's never been to a small town in her life, born and raised in Los Angeles. Not to mention she only travels to big cities and will only go by plane."

Elena coughs while we walk over to the couches,"Right, she sounds like fun." We sit on opposite couches facing one another, I detect jealousy in her voice so I decide to say something else. "I don't know much about your life now." Elena licks her lips and sighs, "I'm trying my best to not be a bitch and say something rude, I know that you went through something traumatic Stefan. I'm in no way ignoring that and thinking of myself instead, I'm hurt and its going to take some time getting used to the fact that you're not a figment of my imagination." I can't help the smile that comes to my face, I love hearing her voice again and I am such an ass for not coming back sooner. No, I am an ass for not coming back after leaving the hospital.

"Well, you wanted to know about my life since you've been gone, so I'll tell you and then you can fill me in on your life." She slides a journal across the coffee table that's between us. "That's my entire life now. I couldn't cope after the explosion and thinking that you were dead just killed me, when therapy was a bust Caroline bought me a journal. Writing is what has kept me sane for the past four years." I shake my head, I swear its like we were meant to be, like the universe wants us together. I laugh out loud and she raises her perfectly shaped eyebrows, "What?" Coughing I point to her journal. "I write too." There's surprise in her beautiful eyes, my heart skips a beat seeing her face try to light up. "You keep a journal?"

"Yeah. I went through a lot of thereapy and outside of the psychial stuff, I had to see a therapist and he suggested that I start writing. Said that if there were things that I couldn't say out loud or things I couldn't get across to him by speaking, to write in a journal. I started with the compesistion books and would turn them into him and I now keep my own" I lean forward resting my elbows on my knees, Elena blushes when I wink at her. God she still drives me crazy.

Elena

I do believe that Stefan is flirting with me, God how high school do I sound? "Well, that's amazing that we have that in common and I'm glad that it has helped you." Stefan shrugs with a twinkle in his gorgeous green eyes, I take a minute to look him over. His hair is still amazing as ever, a little darker now but I like it. Everything about Stefan screams Greek God or Mr. G Q, and still I can see that teenage boy who stole my heart and never gave it back. "What are studying at Whitmore?" Stefan breaks my thoughts and I bite my lip, I guess he caught me checking him out. "I'm going into Genera Journalism. I'm not exactly sure what type of job I want in that field yet, but I'm working on it." Stefan grins at me, "Really? That's amazing Elena, I'm majoring in Sports Journalism."

Of course he is. "That's great, where are you attending college? What state have you been living in for that matter?" He chuckles while leaning back on the brown leather couch that we used to make out on all the time. Ugh, memories. "NYU, and obviously I live in New York." Seriously? My New York? Stefan and I had planned on attending NYU together, back then we had different things picked out for our career studies.

"How did you meet Lexi?" There that should help break the ice on his new life, I'm scared of what will come out of his mouth now. Clearing his throat Stefan looks at me with sad eyes. "Group therapy in New York. After I was released from the hospital in Richmond, Damon moved us there so I could get the best help money could buy. He figured there was no better way to spend our inheritance, so I was pretty much in a mental institution. They said Rehab, but it wasn't like that for me." My heart is trying to leap out of my chest, I can't believe he had to go through being in a place like that. That he was so bad off that he had to have major help, God I wish I could've been there to help him as well.

"Anyway, I met Alexia Branson there in group therapy. She and I had to team up and do some exercises and we hated it. It was so fucking dumb, but we did it and have been friends ever since. She has helped me so much Elena,I owe a lot to that girl." There it is, that pang of jealousy. I hate it. I hate feeling that way, its not me. "How bad were you Stefan?"

Stefan

I knew we were going to get to this point sometime and here we are. How bad was I? Does she really want to know? "My memory went back to my childhood, before you and Mystic Falls, before my parents death. Damon and the doctors would ask me questions and I couldn't answer them, they would even try to do trick questions, but nothing worked. Pictures with me and everyone in them were a no go, I just simply didn't remember and then I had to learn all over again that my parents were dead."

Elena and I helped each other so much when I moved to Mystic Falls. We were both dealing with the loss of our parents at a young age that we ended up leaning on one another, we became friends then fell in love. She knows how much I missed them, how finding out they were gone killed me, so I can imagine she knows how I felt learning of them being dead a second time was for me. "Stefan, I am so sorry. I can't believe you had to relive that." I wave her off, shit happens right? "And you said that you couldn't speak?" Her whisper sends chills over my body. I lick my suddenly dry lips and I stand up. Walking over to the double doors that lead to the lake I stare out at the water, I dive into my memory and go back to my dark days.

 **Another chapter down! Next Stefan will tell Elena more about his time recovering after everything that happened to him! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Stefan

"I was in bad shape Elena, when the tunnels collapsed on me I blacked out instantly. I was doing my best to get to where you and everyone else was at, I ran like hell and I was so close. When I woke up in the hospital in Richmond, it hurt to move, to breath. My legs were broken and in casts. I freaked out, I went into a full blown panic and I tried to yell for help, but nothing came out." Elena blinks away tears when I turn to look at her, she shakes her head and comes to stand next to me. "The panic attack I had in the hospital was so bad that it literally made me to where I couldn't speak, I was horrified not knowing what happened to me, scared because I woke up and was alone... it was terrifying."

"Then what happened?" Her voice cracks and I smile at her, she's always been such a caring person. A loving person and when the people she loves hurt, it hurts her. Its just who she is and it makes her the most amazing woman. "I knew that I was obviously in a hospital, so I hit the call button on my bed over and over. A nurse's voice came over a speaker, but I couldn't form a damn word, so I kept hitting that damn thing until someone came in. Damon was right behind the nurse and I tried to say something to him, I was straining myself and then I fell apart. I broke down and cried like a small child."

I feel Elena's warm hand rubbing my back in a soothing motion, the simple touch of her hand ignites my entire body still. "And your memory?" I scoff and look down at the shiny hardwood floor, "I was given a dry erase board to communicate with them, they were waiting on more test results to come back. I had an MRI done once I had calmed down enough to let them check me out, the first thing I did was ask Damon where mom and dad were at." Elena hugs me, "Stefan. That is horrible, I.. I don't even know what to say." I hold onto her and chuckle, "Its fine Elena, Damon was in shock over my question and said 'they're dead, remember Stef'? I shook my head over and over again, and he had to tell me what happened again. I looked at pictures of people that I was suppose to know and couldn't place them, it was a scary time."

"The MRI I'm sure showed that you had memory loss." I didn't realize that I was still holding onto her until her head lays on my chest, so I keep talking since she's not going anywhere. "Yeah, then it was all about getting me better. Since I didn't remember the explosion or anything else, I tried to focus on walking again. Focus on talking, seeing doctor after doctor, moving to New York and going into a rehab facility." That was a bitch until I met Lexi. "I was having nightmares of waking up in the hospital again, nightmares where my parents were identifying my body in the morgue, nightmares of Damon telling me that I was paralyzed. It was bad."

She takes my hand and I follow her to the couch she was just on and we sit, I wrap my arm around her just like I use to and her head leans onto my chest. "Do you want me to continue?" She shakes her head no, "No, but I would like to know how you got your memory back." A smile breaks out across my face, this is better than telling her more about my tragic days. "Lexi moved in with me and Damon after we left the treatment center or whatever the hell you want to call it. She had become my best friend and helped me in so many ways, that I couldn't leave her homeless." Elena moves so that I can see the confused look on her face, I chuckle at the cute look though. "Her family sucks, I'll just say that."

"After I turned nineteen, I used my inheritance money and got an apartment, Lexi moved in with me so Damon could have his own place. Anyway, Damon had come over to our place and begged me and Lexi to meet his new girlfriend Bonnie, the girl you met yesterday. We were reluctant because we all know the usual type of girlfriend Damon has and just how long those relationships last. Well, he offers to pay for our dinner at this really nice restaurant, so we said screw it and went. The whole night was a blast, Bonnie was nothing like I had expected and we all ended up going ice skating and out of nowhere I tell Damon that, 'Elena and Caroline would be jealous if they knew what we were doing'.

Her eyes are wide now, yeah I know that look. Damon wore it too. "What?" Nodding my head at her I say, "Yeah, just like that and he of course went into firing off questions about all of you, Mystic Falls, the explosion. Everything. I knew it all and then it hit me, I fucking knew everything and it was amazing Elena. I was so damn happy and then I realized how long it had been since I saw you, that Damon told everyone that I was dead and it crushed me. He and I fought about it and the decision to keep me dead to you had been made." Her hand cups my cheek, she runs her thumb over my jawline and sighs. "I'm really happy that you're real Stefan. That I'm touching you right now and its all so damn real."

Elena

Stefan and I parted ways after he told me what had happened to him, I know there's more to it, but I heard enough. I can't believe that he went through all of that, it breaks my heart and tears me up inside. We had planned to spend our life together, its silly I know seeing that we were just kids back then. Yet its true, he and I were so in love so much that it hurt and we wanted to be together until we died.

I'm at the grill with Caroline now eating dinner, I filled her in on what Stefan had told me and I'm just watching her facial expression change. "Stefan is so lucky that I haven't kicked his ass, if it wasn't for all that had happened to him... I swear he'd be holding his balls." We both laugh because we both know its true. "So have you seen your other cousin yet?" Caroline rolls those pretty blue eyes of her and sips on her wine. "No and I don't want to speak with Damon just yet, its his fault that we thought that Stefan was dead in the first place!" Agreed, I'm still mad at him too. But at the same time, I'm done with being mad. Stefan isn't dead and that's the most amazing and wonderful thing!

"Hey babe, Elena." Matt walks over to us and kisses Caroline so sweetly. She blushes like a schoolgirl and I giggle at them. "Alright you two, I'm out." Matt laughs and hugs me. Where are you off to tonight miss Gilbert? Stefan's? I roll my eyes and gather up my purse from the booth, "No, I am going to bed, I've had an information overload and I need sleep." "Don't forget that Tyler and his new girlfriend are coming home tomorrow and we're going to the swimming hole!" Caroline beams after downing the rest of her white wine. "I remembered and before you ask, yes I've got my swim suit out and waiting."

She giggles and claps her hands, "I knew this was going to be an awesome summer! Stefan's not dead, Elena you seem to be getting back to yourself and again Stefan Salvatore is NOT dead!" Matt and I laugh at her, but she's right. I'm feeling my former self slipping back into place little by little and Stefan isn't dead. I get all the way to the door, smiling like an idiot because I've had a few beers when I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me, I overheard your friend saying something about Stefan Salvatore." I nod, "Yes, I know him." "Oh good, could you tell me how to get to his house. His phone is dead and I can't reach him."

I really hope this isn't a bad idea, sending some strange person to his house. Then again after word got out that he's back home and not dead, a few reporters tried talking to him, but he declined. "I guess. Who are you?" "Oh right, I'm Valerie Tulle. Stefan's girlfriend."

 **Poor Stefan :( On another note, he has a girlfriend.. I really didn't like Valerie in the show so I put her in here to stir up some stuff... please review and if you have any ideas for me let me know and I might write them into the next chapter or later on :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Elena

Her British accent flowed so smoothly as she said those words. Stefan has a fucking girlfriend? He kisses me on my porch like he's craved for that one kiss his entire life, but he has a girlfriend. Valerie. "Oh, I didn't know that he has a girlfriend." She huffs, "Well, as you can see he does. Stefan mentioned that he was coming back to this tragic little town to make amends with those he once cared about, I thought I would pop in and check on him." Wow, she's a bitch.. ok then. "Well, I'm Elena, Stefan's old girlfriend. Had I known that he's in a relationship, I wouldn't have let him kiss me. You can find his house out by Wickery Bridge, its the only house on the road just past the bridge on the left." With that I make my exit, how could he have not mentioned his fucking girlfriend to me?

Stefan

I feel better telling Elena everything. She needed to know and now that its out there we can move past this. "So how did things go with Elena?" I walk into the kitchen where Bonnie is cooking her famous Gumbo, I take a seat at the kitchen table and sigh. "It was good, I hate thinking about it, but she needed to know and I'm glad she does." Bonnie smiles at me, "She's beautiful Stefan, I'm sorry that things worked out different for the two of you. I can tell that you both loved each other very much."

Damon comes strolling in and smirks, "Bon Bon, I wish you could've seen them together. Stefan was always on cloud nine when he was with Elena, never once was he the brooding mess he is now." I scoff, "Damon, may I remind you that you're part of the reason why I'm a brooding mess." My brother waves me off. "As of late its been a pale skinned Brit who's always in a bad mood. I mean isn't that why you're back in Mystic Falls brother?" Bonnie does me a solid and pops him in the back of his head. "I'm back because I needed time away from Valerie, yes I'll admit that. Also because I'm righting my wrongs, and speaking of don't we have a cousin that you need to go see?"

His blue eyes bug out, gotcha brother. "Care bear loves me, all will be forgiven in no time." Laughter filters into the room now, "I highly doubt that, from what Stefan has told me about your cousin Caroline.. I'd hate to be you." Lexi joins me at the table offering me a beer that she had grabbed from the fridge. "Damon I love you, but you seriously need to apologize to Caroline. I may not know her or anyone here for that matter, but she's your family and I know that she's hurt so much because she loves you." He bites his bottom lip because he knows Bonnie is right, so he nods his head. "Later, after I eat my woman's delicious dinner. Also, I need to make sure that her gun toting boyfriend is around when I go to her house."

We all laugh at him, and just to make sure the girls know that Caroline isn't some psycho, I say, "She's really not that bad, but when she's mad about something that really gets to her, take cover." Damon chuckles as he pours a glass of Bourbon. "He's right, now Elena on the other hand... she can get pretty crazy. She gave Stefan a black eye because he kissed a girl at a party right after they started dating." Lexi doubles over in laughter and I wince, she got me good. Damon gets tickled at the memory, "She hit him so hard that he fell into the swimming pool and get this Stefan's the one who taught her how to fight when they were kids." I take a long pull from the beer bottle trying my best not to laugh. "What can I say? I'm a damn good teacher, my eye was black for a while and everyone in the entire school wouldn't let me live that down."

Bonnie smirks, "So Casanova.. how did you get the girl back?" Shaking my head I smile, "I begged and begged and begged her aunt to loan me their lake house keys and with the help of Damon, they handed them over. Caroline was in on it with me because she had been wanting us together since I moved here and we became friends, but then she was on us to be a couple so she was more than ready to help. Anyway, Caroline talked her into going up to Dunam lake, she wanted to swim and Elena was all for it. When they walked into the house, I had rose petals everywhere, candles were scattered across the entire living room. I went old school cheesy, and there I was in the kitchen cooking her favorite meal."

"Did she take you back that instant?" Lexi asks me while getting us more beers. "No, she did have this surprised and awe look on her face. Then she walked over to me, slapped me and threatened me. After that we made up." Damon grins, "They were sixteen and that night they lost their V cards." Lexi spews beer all over me. "Damn Stef, you were a charming little shit huh?" I laugh, "Yeah and I learned my lesson.. I never did that shit again."

"Well that's not what the lovely Elena told me this afternoon when I bumped into her at that quaint little restaurant in town." My head snaps up to see Valerie standing in the doorway of the kitchen, my phones buzzes in my pocket, I pull it out and see that an unknown number text me.

'Good to know that you're taken, must have slipped your mind to mention your girlfriend when your lips were on mine the other night. XO Elena'.

Me and my fuck ups.

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Stefan

"What are you doing here Valerie?" I get up and walk to her, she's wearing a smug look that makes me want to puke. "Thought I would come see how you're adjusting back into your old life, I see you're trying to rekindle something with your first love." Damon scoffs as he comes to stand next to me, "Honey there's nothing to rekindle, their fire never burned out and trust me when I say you could never hold a candle to Elena's flame." I turn to look at my brother sighing, "I've got it from here Damon." Valerie huffs, "Stefan you and I are a couple, sure we've been on some bumpy roads lately but I know we can get through all of that. I love you and I want us to work!"

Lexi snorts at her comment which makes Bonnie laugh, "Valerie, I told you that I needed time away from you. We're on a break and you showing up here just shows how much of a controlling bitch you really are, I can't take anymore of you. A relationship has two people in it, two people who make decisions together. You on the other hand want to make every decision for me, for us. I'm tired of it, tired of you and I'm done. I've been done." She throws her hands in the air clearly frustrated at me, but I don't care how mad she is.

"This is why I am like that Stefan! Ever since you got your memory back you've changed! What have you gotten out of coming back here? Do you think that the girl you fell in love with when you were a teenager is just magically going to fall back into your arms? You don't think clearly and I have to be the one to steer you in the right direction! It's been two years since you've remembered things and through all of my attempts to keep you in New York, you still managed to come back to this place!"

"Whoa wait a damn minute, that's why you've been so hell bent on me staying in New York? Staying there so I won't come back here and leave you? The only time I changed was when I had no memory, when I was suffering and when I met you. The very second that I got my memory back of who I was when I was seventeen, I not only remembered my life here, but I remember who I was. This guy standing here in front of you, the guy who's tried to come back home for a while now, this is the real Stefan Salvatore." I'm fucking done with her, she's not the girl I wanted. She's just been a distraction even when I didn't remember Elena. She's not the one I want. "Leave Valerie, go back to New York and stay there." Lexi's chair is the only thing that can be heard as she slides it back.

She places her hand on my shoulder once she stands next to me, "Stefan would never hit a woman, but I'm not him and I'm not a man." Valerie's cheeks burn red, she slaps me and leaves. "Bourbon brother?" I take Damon's offered glass and down the strong contents enjoying the burn, one glass won't be enough for what I'm about to do, but it will have to do for the moment. "I'll be back later."

Elena

After my run in with Stefan's girlfriend at the grill I asked Ric for Stefan's number and I sent him a not so friendly text. After that I kicked Jenna and Ric out of the house so they could have a date night and then I gave Jeremy some money to take his girlfriend Anna out to the movies. Now I'm enjoying a perfect bottle of wine while I'm binge-watching Grey's Anatomy. I needed the silence, I needed to be alone. I honestly thought that Stefan and I might be getting closer again, I still love him and even though we're not the same people we once were.. I was hoping that maybe there was still something between us.

Of course he has a girlfriend, how could he not? A guy like Stefan with his looks and charming ways.. no way would he stay single. Why would he kiss me? Why would he do that if he has her? Oh well at least I have McDreamy and McSteamy to keep thoughts of Stefan away, also the wine and thunderstorm outside helps. As I'm waiting on the next episode to come on I hear music blaring outside, I get up from the couch and open the front door and standing in the pouring rain is Stefan. His car door is open and All of Me by John Legend is playing inside the car, I step out onto the porch and he stands there singing along to the song.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yell, but he continues to sing the chorus. Having enough of this I run to him getting drenched myself. "Stefan what the hell?" "We danced to this at Jenna and Ric's wedding in the rain. When everyone else was running to the tent we stayed out on the dance floor and danced so slow that it seemed like time had stopped. I sang every word to you as you laid your head on my chest, your hair was curled and pinned to one side and it smelled like your vanilla and lavender shampoo. You were wearing a champagne colored bridesmaid dress that was silky and stopped at your thigh, it was strapless with a gold lace sash and damn you looked perfect in it, " I start getting choked up and I can see that Stefan is too.

"After the song was over you asked me if I could see us dancing to that same song one day at our own wedding. I remember dropping down on one knee and I asked you if you would one day marry me and dance with me in the rain at our wedding while John Legend played our song." With all the rain pouring down you wouldn't know that Stefan and I are crying, I remember that moment vividly.

"Elena I may have forgotten about us for a while, but the moment that I remembered you... all I thought about was how much I fucking love you. I still do, I left Valerie when I came back home. She's not you Elena, she's not the woman I love. She's not the one who I would stand out in the damn rain for singing like a drowning cat. The night that I kissed you when I came back, I did it impulsively because I knew that I couldn't stand there a second longer without having your perfect lips on mine." Stefan touches my face and I lean into his hand, our eyes lock and then I kiss him.

 **Isn't Stefan the best? Also Valerie isn't gone just yet! Please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Elena

Stefan and I make it up stairs to my old bedroom, our drenched clothes are a bit of a problem as we scramble to undress easch other. Once we're completely naked Stefan backs us up to my bed and we fall down, his kisses on my neck are like fire against my chilled skin. "I need you Elena." My back arches as his fingers move across my hip towards my aching core. "I'm. Yours." I tell him breathlessly as he rubs circles over my clit. I'm wet and ready for him. When his mouth finds mine I wrap my legs around his waist and he drives into me hard making me gasp, God its been so damn long. Stefan moans into my mouth. He pulls back to look in my eyes while he drives into me, I'm meeting his pace with every thrust. "Damn you feel like home." He admits making me laugh. "I run my fingers through his hair just like I used to. "So do you Mr. Salvatore."

Three amazing hours later Stefan and I are trying to catch our breath as he rolls off of me and onto my bedroom floor. We had so much damn sex all over this room, its ridiculous how much time we were making up for! With one thirst quenched, I now need to take care of another. "Be. Right. Back." I stand on jello like legs and make my way into my bathroom. I chug down three glasses of water in no time before bringing him a glass. Stefan's still lying down on the floor panting, "Here, this should help." He gladly takes the glass from me swallowing the cold water.

"Damn I've missed this." He chuckles and I join him on the floor, we're sticky from sweat, my hair is wet and matted to my face. "Me too, sex with you has always been the best." Stefan leans over to kiss me and I welcome it. "I love you Elena Gilbert." I smile against his lips, "I love you too Stefan Salvatore." He hums and rolls me on top of him making me giggle. "How would you feel about being my girlfriend again?" I fake ponder his question while he waits with raised brows. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend again Stefan. I'm guessing this means that you sent Valerie packing?" He laughs, "Yes, Valerie is gone."

Stefan

Being with Elena again was fucking amazing, having her body move with mine was like being home. I kissed every inch of her olive skin, stared into her sparkling brown eyes as we made love though not every part of it was love making. Being back in her bedroom was just like being seventeen again only now we didn't have to be quiet and sneak around Jenna and Jeremy. "Stefan have you already graduated college?" Her head's laying on my chest listening to my heartbeat while I play with the ends of her hair. "Yeah I did, that's when I made the decision to come back to Mystic Falls. I graduated and wasn't jumping straight into getting a job anywhere since its summer."

"Me too, I've been saying this is my summer break because come September I am going to be officially working full time as a journalist." I sit up and she follows, "You got a job?" She smiles and nods, "Yeah, Jenna and Ric pulled some strings and got me a job working for the news station. I literally was thinking that I had no idea what type of journalism I wanted to go into since I chose to study General Journalism." I nod. "I remember you saying that you hadn't a field of journalism picked out yet." "I couldn't turn this job down, so i went with it. If its not something that I want long term, then I'll stick with it while I find other work."

I lick my lips and tell her, "I don't know where to apply for Sports Journalism now that I'm back here. I just kind of made the decision to leave and did." Elena's eyes widen. "I didn't even think about that, what are you going to do?" The concern on her face is cute, I know that she's worried about this already. But I shrug and kiss her, "I'll find something Elena don't worry." Rolling her eyes she stands up and holds her hand out for me to take. "What?" She sighs and I take her hand. "Are we going somewhere?" Elena looks down at our hands, "I want to show you something."

Elena

The rain left a chilly night here in Mystic Falls, Stefan's arm is wrapped around me as we walk down the street. "Elena where are we going?" He asks me through a laugh, I just shake my head. "You'll see in just a minute." We stay silent as we continue to walk, but its a comfortable silence. I stop once we're at the tall iron gate that reads 'Mystic Falls Cemetery'. "Ok, I am confused." I take his hand and lead him through the gate. Once we're at the right spot I stop and pull the flashlight out of my hoodie pocket. I turn it on and shine the light in front of us, "Oh my God." Stefan's whisper sends a chill down my spine.

"I told you we had a funeral for you, this is where we put the headstone." Stefan squats down running his fingers over his name.

Stefan

I now see just how real my 'death' was for everyone I left behind, how much they effected by it. The stone reads 'Stefan Reed Salvatore friend - brother - hero. "Hero?" I ask looking up at Elena, she clears her throat. "If it wasn't for you know one would've known about the gas leak Stefan, you saved everyone in Mystic Falls. You tracked the leak from the Mystic Grill all the way to the highschool, so many lives would've been lost if you hadn't have bent down to pick up the eight ball that Caroline sent sailing through the air. You smelled the gas by one of the vents and you found the leak and called Liz, you were a hero."

I stand up and pull my girl into a hug, "I wish I would've stayed back with everyone else. I was so stupid for leaving and tracking down every place the leak was spreading to, I just had to know." Elena wraps her arms around my neck her fingers stroke the ends of my hair. "I love you Stefan, you're not dead and we're here with each other. Its better than the alternative." I hold onto her tighter, "Four years of my life I've been away from you, I lost four years with the woman I love." I feel her lips on my neck, "You have me now, we can share the rest of our lives together if we want Stefan." I cup her cheeks in my hands and kiss her with every ounce of passion I have in me. "Not having you in my life isn't an option anymore. I'm not leaving you again Elena, I'm yours."

 **So they're back together again! yay for SE! :) please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ya'll sorry I haven't updated, Strep Throat and Stomach Virus hit my house and three sick kids isn't fun... anyway ENJOY!**

Elena

Waking up in Stefan's arms feels amazing, my back is pressed against his hot chest while I have his strong arms wrapped around me. Home, Stefan feels like home, he's everything that has been missing in my life... we fit perfectly together like a puzzle pieces. I turn on my back and his grip on me tightens, I smile at that. I stare at his beautiful face because yes, Stefan is a beautiful man. Looking at his hair makes me think of last night when I repeatedly ran my fingers through it as we made love, his strong jaw line makes me bite the inside of my cheek, I lightly brush my finger over his eye lids knowing that behind the are the most intense and gorgeous green eyes that I've ever seen. Finally my eyes stop at his lips, those lips are seductive and made for sinful acts which he has no problem doing and doing it masterfully.

"You're staring." Damn him, he hasn't even opened his eyes yet and he knows I'm looking at him. "I'm gazing." I reply trying to be coy. Never opening his eyes he says, "It's creepy." I roll my eyes, "I'ts romantic." With that he flops on his back and throws my pillow over his face, I remove it and his lips are instantly on mine as he moves on top of me, the heat between us grows. "This is bad of us." I say as he kisses down my neck. "Yes it is." He hums against my skin making me shiver. I roll us over so that I am leaning over him kissing and moaning. "I um, I need to get in the shower." He smirks at me, "Love it. Let's go." Amused I smile at him, "No. Just me." He sighs and I remind him that I'm not alone in the house, even though I am not some teen sneaking her boyfriend into her room, I still don't want to get caught naked in the shower by Jenna or anyone else in the house.

"Fine, you can shower at my place." He whispers in my ear and I almost agree to it. "Tempting, but I'm suppose to be meeting up with your cousin to fill her in on who exactly Valerie is." Stefan rolls his eyes now, "Same ole Caroline wanting the 4-1-1." I get off the bed and stroll into the bathroom, Stefan looks over at me and before I can do anything he rushing towards me backing me up towards the bathtub. Screw it, morning sex in the shower with my insanely hot boyfriend is must!

Stefan

After Elena and I ran the water ice cold in the shower I finally let her go see Caroline, Lexi left me at least eight text asking how my bed romping with Elena was going and if I knew a 'hottie' named Tyler. Once I answered with a yes she told me that he was at the boarding house looking for me, so I threw my clothes on and headed home.

"Ah there's the man of the hour, I would ask how things with Elena went, but your sex glow is shining brightly." Lexi teases as I make my way into the living room. "My man!" Tyler hollers and we embrace one another in a bro hug. "Damn its good to see ya Stef." I laugh and take a seat on the couch. "You too Ty, how's Bama going to be looking this year?" He of course scoffs at my question which make me laugh. "Do you really need an answer to that?" I grin, everyone who knows anything about college football, especially SEC ball knows that the Crimson Tide is number one. Tyler was a year behind us in school so he has one more year to play for Alabama then I'm sure his ass will land on a team with the NFL, no doubt he will be a first round draft pick.

"Anyway, what the hell have you been up to in the Big Apple?" I sigh and lean back on the sofa. "Besides recovering.. let's see college, graduating college and not much else." Lexi clears her throat as she slides onto the couch with me. "Tyler he's lying his ass off, he met me his new best friend and well I'm a blast." She tells him suggestively. "Yes, I see that you've met Lexi. She's blunt and loves to piss off my brother." Lexi smiles and laughs, "Well I'm a New Yorker, so I'm a tough bitch and its really easy to piss off Damon."

We all share a laugh as the front door opens, Damon and Bonnie enter and Damon smirks, "Well, well, well if it isn't Tyler Lockwolf." Bonnie scrunches her face. "Lockwolf?" Tyler gets up from the couch, he and Damon hug the his look falls on Bonnie. "Actually its Lockwood, Damon gave me the nickname because I played football for our old high school. Our mascot was a Timberwolf." Bonnie giggles, "Damon and his nicknames. It's nice to meet you Tyler, I'm Bonnie Bennett." Damon leans over towards her dramatically and points his finger, "Soon to be Salvatore." Tyler coughs, "You agreed to marry this guy?" He asks her jokingly. "Of course she is, you've never had sex with me." He finishes with a wink.

Lexi snorts, "So Damon do you give everyone you meet a nickname?" Damon scoffs at her, "You should know by now that I do. Stefan is Hero Hair, this is Lockwolf, Bonnie we know is Bon Bon, then we have Elena who is Warrior Princess, our cousin Caroline is Care Bear, Barbie or Blondie depending on my mood, Elena's little brother is Stupid." I clear my throat, "Oh you once called him Pocahontas because he pulled out a crossbow and was aiming at our creepy cousin Silas." Damon nods, "Yeah! Silas is Creepy Doppelganger because he looks identical to my baby bro. Then we have Ric as The Teacher, Matt Donovan is Quarterback and Lexi is Stefan's Friend **."** Lexi glares at him playfully. "So Saint Stefan, oh there's a new one. Did you do the good boy thing and talk things out with Elena or did you..

"Yeah he banged my brains out Damon, Stefan is no saint in the bedroom." I smile at my sexy as hell girlfriend who just came in the door with Caroline and Matt. "Elena eww." Damon gags and begins to pour drinks for everyone, he goes to hand Caroline hers but she shakes her head no. "Nope, I will accept nothing from you until you explain and apologize to me. Stefan came by yesterday and said that your ass was coming to see me, but you never showed." Caroline puts her hands on her hips and looks at him pointedly. Damon's face burns red, he points upstairs and the the two walk off. "Guys meet Caroline Forbes." I say through a chuckle.

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and if you have a request for an upcoming chapter let me know and I'll see what I can do!**


	12. Chapter 12

Elena

Since everyone is back in town Caroline thought we should all do a cookout at the Salvatore's. Jenna, Ric and Jeremy went to get steaks, ribs and booze while Caroline and I raided the kitchen to see what sides we can make. It came down to baked beans, potato salad and grilled corn on the cob. "Are you going to tell how the conversation with Damon went?" I ask while I shuck the corn. She never looks ups from the potato peeler, "Oh you know, I yelled at him and cried. I almost slapped him, but I composed myself and yelled some more while he took it. Then he apologized and we weirdly hugged it out." I laugh and finish off the last cob.

"I'm still pissed at him, a part of me is still mad at Stefan too." Caroline looks up now giggling, "Yeah, but Stefan is your one true, epic love. Not to mention you know what he looks like naked and he can wipe your mind when he's giving you mind blowing sex, so he gets off the hook a little quicker than Damon does." "Did I hear my name?" Damon asks as he waltzes into the kitchen. After I wash my hands I point to the door that leads outside to the back patio, Damon nods and I follow him outside.

"What can I do for you miss Gilbert?" Damon grins and leans against the Barbecue Pit. I stare at him for a moment, "Damon, I still can't get over what you did. I know you though, we had what you would call a little spat the other day and now you think we can get past it." He looks impressed that I know this about him, I roll my eyes and he crosses his arms over his chest. "I loved you like a brother Damon, you were family to me and you didn't have the decency to tell me the truth." He says nothing so I continue, "When you left Mystic Falls it hurt me because you were hurt. Or so I thought, it killed me knowing that you couldn't stay here because your brother who you love more than anyone else in this world couldn't be here with you. I wanted to be selfish and ask you to stay because for one you were the older brother that I never had, two because I needed to somehow stay connected to Stefan and you were the only way I could do that."

Damon comes to stand in front of me now, his eyes are guilty and shameful, but also regretful. "I was hurting Elena, my brother wasn't my brother for a long damn time. Yes, I screwed over everyone with a major lie, but I had to get Stefan better on my own. I had to let all of you move on without him because otherwise you wouldn't have gone anywhere. Elena you've always been 'little miss I'm on a mission'. If Stefan wouldn't have gotten better you would've stayed by his side no matter what the cost to you." I nod my head, "You're right Damon, I would have because I love him that fucking much. It didn't matter that I was seventeen and had a big future ahead of me because not having him with me for the past four years has left me empty. I've been nothing without him and while that may make me weak in people's eyes I don't care. That's how much I love your brother, I will always love him."

Damon nods his head, "I know that. I didn't understand the gravity of how much you can love someone until I met Bonnie and if someone were to do to me what I did... I wouldn't want to think about how I would feel or what I would do." I snort at him,"You Damon, you would be so fucking pissed that you would actually make a move to kill someone. You'd get piss drunk and destroy things and then make whoever hurt you pay, I know this about you." He smirks and throws his hands in the air, "You got me." I sigh and look up to the sky now, the pink, purple and orange clouds seem to glow and its beautiful. I am once again seeing things with a positive which makes me feel great! "Look, I want to get past this with you, just give me a little time. Your brother isn't completely off the hook either." He laughs now, "Oh please, you're my baby brother's girl, he's off the hook." I smirk now, "Well he's good in bed, but so am I and I can withhold sex from him which is torture for Stefan. Just ask him."

Damon makes a gagging noise while Stefan walks up to us, "Don't let her fool you brother. She tried that this morning and I still got her in the shower." I playfully slap Stefan's arm, Damon chuckles. "That's becasue you're a Salvatore and we get what we want." He gives us a wink and goes back inside. Stefan wraps his arms around me as we look at the sunset behind his house. "I. Love. You." His whispers sends a chill down my spine, I lean my head back and his kisses me softly. "I love you too."

 **Short chapter I know, but it's almost 2 am and I need some sleep, so i hope this will do for now. Next chapter there will be a SE flashback! Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING- mentions of abortion and miscarriage are in this chapter, just wanted ya'll to have a heads up!**

Stefan

After everyone is done with dinner we all gather outside around the fire pit, Elena is sitting in my lap she keeps giggling at my suggestions of where to have sex. "Jenna are you not drinking tonight?" My beautiful girlfriend asks her aunt who is lounging on her husband. Jenna sighs and looks at Ric with a smile. "I guess its time to tell everyone." She straightens up and takes a deep breath. "Ric and I are going to have a baby!" Elena and Caroline squeal then make a bee line to the expecting mom. "What are you serious?" Elena asks with excitement written all over her face. "Yes, we found out last week, I am ten weeks and three days." The girls hug her and Ric. "Congrats man." I say to Damon's best friend. Tyler is clueless to everything, his eyes are zeroed in on Lexi who is smirking at him. Hmm, good for them, Lexi needs a decent guy in her life and Tyler needs to see what its like to have a rough around the edges girl.

Ric laughs, "Thanks, we weren't trying, but damn it feels good to finally have a mini Jenna." Everyone does an 'awe' over that. "So when are you due?" Caroline asks while bouncing in her seat damn near spilling her Mango Margarita. "Dr. Fell said we're looking at January 7th. I feel like a complete idiot for not even realizing that I was this far along and didn't know it." Lexi shrugs, "It happens, my mom didn't find out that I was in her until it was too late for an abortion." I cringe hearing that, her parents were real shitty people. "I think she was like 16 weeks along and had no clue until she felt me move, so naturally she went to the doctor and boom there I was. When she told my dad he told her to get rid of me, but she was too far along, so instead those two idiots 'raised' me." I remember her telling me that she was the product of not only a fling, but two fifteen year old dumb asses from the Bronx of New York. "Anyway, what I was originally saying is yes, it happens."

Jenna looks at my friend warmly and offers her a smile, Lexi's tried to make peace with her parents being who they are, but its taking more time than she likes. "Are you wanting a girl or a boy?" Bonnie asks while leaning on Damon's chest, she's ready for kids.. Damon, not so much. "I want a boy and Ric wants a girl." Ric sighs, "Yeah I want a girl because of the name you have picked out for a boy." Elena snickers, "I can only imagine what you have come up with." Jenna grins, "For a girl I like Makayla Bethany Saltzman and for a boy I Alabaster Wayne Saltzman." We all make a face at the name she likes for a boy, God I hope this kid is a girl. "Wait isn't your middle name Wayne, Ric?" Damon asks his buddy while smirking. Ric drinks his beer and nods, "Yeah it is and while I'm cool with Wayne, I despise Alabaster."

"Can't he at least have veto power?" I ask her hoping she doesn't bite my head off. Jenna ponders it then smiles lovingly at her husband. "Stefan's right, veto away." Ric looks at me and mouths 'thank you', I wink in return. "Thanks honey, I veto the hell out of that name." Elena bites her bottom lip, "What about Joshua Wayne Saltzman?" Caroline and Jeremy gasps and I choke on my beer. "What? Did she say something wrong?" Lexi asks me as I wipe beer off my pants. Elena shakes her head, "No, nothing's wrong." Lexi raises her eyebrow at her, "Then why are those three freaking out?" My girl sighs and gets up coming to sit on my lap. I pull her close and run my hand up and down her thigh.

"When I was sixteen Stefan and I found out that we were going to become parents. We were freaked out and so damn scared to tell Jenna and Damon, but Stefan held my hand and we told them. After the yelling and crying was over Jenna made me an appointment to go get checked out, everything was fine and we had a healthy baby growing in me." I clear my throat and look to Lexi and Bonnie, "The baby was due in March, Elena was only five weeks along when we found out. She had her future kid's names picked out before she and I ever met." Elena nods and sighs, "If we had a girl her name was going to be Serena Lane Salvatore and if we had a boy his name was going to be Joshua Lane Salvatore. Both of my parents middle names were Lane, so I thought it was destiny that they had met, so I wanted my kid to have that name as well."

"Two weeks after we found out about the baby Elena woke up one morning and there was blood in the bed. We lost him or her." I say sadly, that was one thing I hated remembering when I got my memory back. Its crazy how much you can love someone whom you've never met. "Anyway, I would like for you and Ric to have the name Jenna." Bonnie wipes her eyes and looks at my brother. "You told me that you watched two people who are very dear to you go through a miscarriage, you said that it killed you seeing their pain and suffering. That's why you don't want kids." Damon kisses the top of her head, "It was sad and I hated watching my brother and his girl hurting, I didn't want to even think about possibly going through that."

Elena clears her throat saying that she needs to use the bathroom and walks away quickly. All eyes are on me because like me they know that she needs a moment alone, but I too join her inside the house.

Elena

I hear Stefan walking towards me, I'm sitting on the bottom of the stair case with my head down. "I haven't talked about that since it happened, its written down in the first journal that Caroline gave me." I blink away tears and raise my head to see his concerned eyes focus on me. "It was hard losing the baby, but then I lost you too Stefan." He joins me on the steps taking my hand into his. "Do you remember what I said to you when we came home from the hospital?" I smile and lean my head on his shoulder. "I do."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Stefan helps me out of the car and carries me towards my house, but as soon as he makes it to the door I tense up. "I, I can't go in there Stefan." He doesn't say a word, he walks us over to the porch swing and sits down. Tears spring to my eyes once again, will I ever stop crying? "It hurts Stefan." He holds me against him tightly, "I know it does baby." I sob. "Why? Why did this happen to us?" He says nothing because he knows I'm not looking for an answer from him._

 _"Its not ideal to be a teenage mom, but I wanted our baby Stefan." I'm full blown sobbing and breaking down in his arms. "I.. can't... I.. Can't. Breath" Stefan takes my face in his hands, "Look at me, mimic my breathing Elena." I follow him and soon my breathing is in sync with his. "I'm sorry Elena, I'm so fucking sorry this happened." His thumbs wipe away my tears. "I won't blame you if you want some time away from me, I won't even be upset if you break things off. I know that this was a lot to take in, but now that there's no baby..."_

 _Stefan shakes his head, "I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to Elena and even then it will be hard to get rid of me. I love you no matter what, yes I was scared as hell when we found out that you were pregnant, but I was ready to step up and become a man. Then today I felt like the air was being sucked from my lungs when they told us the baby was gone, I hate this. I hate that we don't have our baby, but I still love you." He kisses my lips and leans his forehead against mine. "I love you so much Elena, we're going to get through this sweetheart. Not today, tomorrow or next week, but we will get through this.. together." I nod and kiss him this time, there is no way in hell that most guys his age would be hear saying this to the girl they knocked up. I am so damn lucky to have Stefan Salvatore in my life._

 _"One day you and I are going to have a family, I know this because I can't imagine having anyone else, but you. You're my everything and one day we'll get to have a family. One day we'll get our baby." I smile now, he's right. We will have this one day because Stefan has ruined all men for me, its either him or no one. I love him with everything I have, one day I will have a family with him. "I love you too Stefan." My voice cracks and the tears come again. "One day we'll get our baby." Stefan smiles at me, "Just remember that."_

"One day we'll get our baby." I whisper as I stop thinking about the day we lost the baby. "I love you Stefan." He kisses me passionately now. "I love you too Elena." I smile and wrap my arms around him, "I'm such a lucky girl." He holds onto me, "No, I'm lucky. I get to have a second chance at a life with you and I intend on seeing it through. One day we're going to have everything we talked about having. Adventures on vacations, a home to ourselves, getting married down by the quarry, then eventually have kids." I pull away from him and my eyes light up, "Speaking of adventures on vacations, I want to go to New York. I was supposed yo go there for college, but I never made it there obviously." Stefan chuckles at pulls me close to him, "Just say when baby and I'll take you there."

 **I hope everyone liked this chapter, I know it wasn't really a fluffy one, but its just something that I came up with! However, Stefan is taking Elena to NYC! There will be fluff and sex once they get there, so I hope ya'll continue to stick with me! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Elena

I'm so excited to be here in New York with Stefan, I've taken so many pictures since we left the airport. Hell I even took a picture of the freaking cab we're riding in. "Stefan you have no idea how happy I am to be here with you, you have to show me everything!" I squeal, he laughs and leans over to plant a short, but sweet kiss on my lips. "I promise that I will show you everything." The grin on my face spreads into an all out smile now, "Will you show me where you used to live then?" Stefan licks his lips, "Well I can show you where I used to live with Lexi and I can show you Damon's place, but my most recent place of living before coming back home was with Valerie." My heart drops hearing that. I know that they're no longer an item, but I still feel a pang of jealousy. I sigh and look up to see all the massive buildings. "I already love it here."

Stefan takes my hand in to his lacing our fingers together, "I love you." Turning back to look at my Godlike boyfriend I smile and shake my head. "This is actually real, being here with you is real. I'm happy." "Its real and we're together here in New York and we're going to have an amazing time."

We check into a swanky hotel called Kimpton Ink 48 since we are vacationers, he could've easily got they keys to Lexi or Damon's place, but he wants us to have a real vacation experience together. Corny I know, but I am in love with this idea. Once we're shown our room which is at the very top of this place Stefan and I decide on showers then dinner at one of his favorite places. "Ok so where are we going again?" Stefan pulls me into him while he wraps his arms around me and stares into my eyes lovingly. "Gramercy Tavern, you'll love it." I giggle, "I think I'm going to love a lot of things here, you may have a problem getting me back on the plane." He chuckles while we slide into the Uber then tells our driver where we're going. "Oh I think you'll be more than happy to get back on the plane Miss Gilbert."

I trace his jawline with my finger while I kiss the pulse on his neck. "Why do you say that Mr. Salvatore?" Stefan's eyes close at my touch and kisses. "Because I'll be leaving and we both know you're not letting me out of your sight again." I settle back into my seat the cool leather is soft against my bare back. My new navy blue strapless dress has been begging to be let out of the closet and I thought it would be perfect for tonight. "You're right, you're not going anywhere."

The food and drinks are amazing here, I can see why my man likes it. We're now sitting at the bar having a few drinks and laughing our asses off. "Do you remember when Caroline caught Kelly and Damon?" I ask Stefan. He laughs and chokes on his beer, making me laugh harder. "How could I forget? We were just finishing up our first date and she called us freaking out." I double over, "All I could here is my boyfriend's mom Stefan! He slept with my boyfriend's mom!" I throw back a shot of Tequila that Stefan ordered for us while he smirks. "Did Matt ever find out?" I sigh, "Yeah, Caroline blurted it out while we were drunk one night during our Freshman year at college." Stefan grimaces, "How did he take it?" "He said that it wasn't a big surprise to him considering they had been knocking boots quite often back then."

"Holy shit!" Stefan yells through laughter and I join him. He signals to the bartender for us another round of Bud Light. "You lying dick, you said that you weren't coming back to NYC." I frown at the guy walking up to Stefan, I'm assuming they know one another? "Marcel, its good to see you too." The guy laughs and shakes Stefan's hand. "Who is this beautiful Goddess?" Stefan smirks and throws his arm around me, "Marcel Gerard, meet my girlfriend Elena Gilbert." Marcel's eyes almost pop out of his head upon hearing this news. "Damn girl, you're THE Elena?" I shrug, "I guess so." He smirks, "Finally got rid of the Brit and went back to the first love. Good for you man!"

"Ha thanks." I clear my throat and lean over to speak with Stefan's pal. "How do you know this one?" Marcel sits on the bar stool next to us and orders a beer. "Well his brother is engaged to my cousin for one, but Stefan and I met before that." I nod and drink the last bit of contents in my beer bottle. "Marcel and Lexi used to date, when I met Bonnie I had no idea that she and him were family until we went to her house for a get together one night." Marcel laughs, "Oh yeah, when I saw this dude walk through the door I almost passed out. One of my best damn friends right here." Stefan chuckles, "He also knows a thing or two about bitchy British women."

I raise my eyebrows on this, "His ex Rebekah came in between him and Lexi. She's from England just like Valerie is and he warned me about their insane jealousy and possessiveness." Marcel downs his beer and shakes his head, "Hey man at least you got rid of yours, Bekah is still popping up at times." "Damn man, she's got it bad." Stefan laughs, but Marcel's eyes sparkle. "There's just something about your first love, you can't shake em. No matter how hard you try." I high five Marcel when he says that. "Amen to that! Trust me I know exactly what you mean." I wink at Stefan and then I slip off to use the restroom so the boys can catch up.

Stefan

"Tonight was fun, meeting Marcel was nice too." Elena tells me once we're back at the hotel. We're both a little tipsy, but I decide to keep the drinks flowing as I pour us both a glass of Bourbon. "Yeah he really likes you, says he can see why I was so eager to get back to my hometown." I turn to give her the drink I made and I drop the glass to the floor, she's standing in the middle of our room in nothing but her black stilettos, hot pink bra and matching garter set.

Elena smirks devilishly as she slowly walks towards me, my pants get tight instantly as I throb in need for her. "Looks like I'll be drinking yours." She takes the glass from my hand drinking the entire thing in one long sip. Licking my dry lips I walk around her taking every inch of her beauty in, she's my fucking weakness if I've ever had one."If I would've seen this earlier we wouldn't have made it out of this room." I run my fingers up and down her thighs, she leans back on to me and I push my erection onto her backside.

"Good thing you were out of the bedroom when I was getting dressed then." Her voice is laced with lust and desire, before she can blink I throw her over my shoulder and haul her ass into the bedroom. "Rough Stefan, I've missed him." Her purr is my undoing, I quickly undress and land on top of her pinning both hands above her head. I been licking and sucking on her neck while one hand travels across her breast, down her stomach and dips into her lace panties. "Stefan." Her moan makes me harder. "Tell me what you want gorgeous." I slip twon fingers into her dripping sex now and she bucks, I still have her pinned down with my strong hold. "You I want you." I kiss her like its my last day on earth, I let her go and rip the bra and panties away from her sinful body. "I love these, but a naked you is better."

She rolls us over now and she sits on top of me gazing, "I love a naked you too." She bends down licking my bare chest before she bites me. I suck in air then moan as her hand wraps around my dick. Our eyes lock now as she guides me into her never breaking the stare. Once I'm fully inside I thrust upward and she yelps, I grab her hips and slam into her over and over. Elena's hands brace my chest while she rides me hard. "Fuck Elena!" I throw her off of me, now that she's on her stomach I tap her thighs. "Good, now the fun can really start." She says through a sexy as hell smirk. She gets on her knees and I ease into her, "Stefan, please..." I grin as I go agonizingly slow in and out of her. "Please what?" She moans, "Fuck me please." I grab her hips and slam her back against me, over and over again. I pound into her and we both end up screaming incoherently.

Once we're completely drenched in sweat and have sex clinging to us, we lay on the bed in pure bliss. Elena kisses me and I smile, "There's no where else I'd rather be right now." I tell her honestly, Elena's smile makes my heart skip a beat. "Same here, you're everything I need and more. There is no place better than being with you Stefan." I kiss her back and she hums with delight. "Want another go at this in the shower?" Before I can comprehend anything she jumps off the bed and runs towards the bathroom.

Elena

Today has been amazing, after Stefan and I woke up we had a delicious breakfast in our hotel room. I've never had room service before, I felt so fancy. After that he and I set out on a tour of the city, he took me to Central Park, The Statue of Liberty, The Empire State building and Rockefeller Center. After that we ate at a delicious Italian place and then we went to see the apartments he had lived in. "Well it must be nice to be a trust fund baby." I tease as we walk across the Brooklyn bridge. Stefan rolls his eyes, "Meaning?" I wrap my arm around his waist and sigh, "The hotel, the places we've been and the eating. I couldn't even afford the plane tickets here." Stefan stops abruptly, I furrow my eyebrows wondering if I made him mad. "Even if you could afford it Elena, you know I wouldn't have let you pay. Besides this is the best way to spend my money, I get to do things with you." I nod my head and smile, "I was only kidding you know. I know you don't throw your money around or flaunt it."

He smiles and picks me up, I wrap my legs around him and grin. "I know you were kidding, just do one thing for me." I kiss his lips and lean my forehead onto his. "What?" "Don't ever let money come between us, I've never really spent any of the trust fund before, I want to actually earn my way in the world. I know you do too, so don't ever think for one second that you're beneath me Elena Gilbert." I nod knowing that I have hands down the best man ever in my life, "I promise I won't let your money come between us. I don't mind being beneath you though, last night was amazing." He laughs and places me back onto the bridge. "You're the love of my life." We start to walk again and all is right in the world. "You're mine too baby." I say to him feeling complete.

 **Please review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY EVERYONE, I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW SORRY I AM FOR NEGLECTING THIS STORY FOR OVER A MONTH. AT FIRST I HAD ISSUES WITH MY LAPTOP, BUT THEN I HAD FAMILY MATTERS TO DEAL WITH. ALL THREE OF MY KIDS HAVE BEEN SICK HERE LATELY, MY HUSBAND STARTED A NEW JOB AND WE HARDLY SEE ONE ANOTHER AND I'VE BEEN DEALING WITH MY OLDEST DAUGHTER'S SCHOOL, SHE'S GOING THROUGH SOME THINGS AND I REALLY NEEDED TO BE THERE FOR HER. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, ONCE AGAIN I AM SORRY.**

Stefan

Life has been truly amazing these past few months, I have the woman I love back in my life and back in my arms. My friends who have forgiven me now see me as the guy they once knew, my family is here by my side as well. Also, I landed a job which is a blessing in itself considering I officially live in Mystic Falls again. After Elena and came back home from our New York trip she found out that there was an opening at our local news station where she will be working. Lucky for me the job is Sports Journalism, there will be some traveling, but I knew this because of the profession I chose. It's now September and we've both been working for WPKW 9 for a month now, Elena keeps telling me that I'll eventually end up working for ESPN. I'd love that, I just don't know if it will ever happen. I'm taking everyday one day at a time and every day that I wake up with Elena in the bed next to me is always a great one.

I'm glad that everyone here has excepted Lexi and Bonnie, Elena and Caroline have girl's night with them once a week. Lexi decided that she was going to be staying in Mystic Falls with me, Bonnie begged Damon daily to move back to our hometown and he finally caved. Their lease on their apartment was ending soon, so I flew back to New York and helped them move. Jenna and Ric are in baby bliss, the kid isn't going to be here until January which is four months away and they're going crazy with preparations. I'm assuming its just one of those things that only soon to be parents go through, because their house is completely stocked with everything baby. So now its me, Elena, Damon, Bonnie and Lexi living in the Salvatore house, Jenna wasn't so sure that we should jump right into living together, but we can't stand the thought of being apart anymore.

"Alright everything is set for Jenna and Ric's gender reveal, Caroline has the house decked out in shimmering blues and pinks." Elena says walking into our bedroom, I finish the sentence in my journal before turning my full attention to my beautiful girlfriend who is wearing a sexy pink dress. Did you decide if you're team blue or team pink yet?" I look over at the bed wear Caroline sat out a pink button down shirt and a blue one, this girl is always going above and beyond for events and parties. "I think I'm going to go team blue, there is no way in hell that I'm wearing that PeptoBismol color."

Elena giggles while coming to straddle my lap, she wraps her arms around my neck and smirks at me. "Stefan haven't you ever heard that real men wear pink?" I roll my eyes playfully, "What are we in tenth grade?" She bites her lip and I swallow, "No, but I can teach you a thing or two." With that I grab her hips and pull her closer to me, I thrust upward with my semi hard on. She moans and grinds against me while kissing my neck. Elena's silky brown hair creates a curtain around us when I push her body up above me, I stare in to her gorgeous eyes. "Your student is eager to learn Miss Gilbert."

"Oh no, no! Not happening right now, you two can get each other off after the party. The guests are here and I just got a text from Ric saying that he and Jenna are almost here." I groan and lean my head against Elena's chest, "Who had the bright idea of doing this damn gender reveal Caroline?" She clears her throat and I look around Elena to see her roll her eyes. "That would be my best friend who is sitting on you." I look back to Elena who shrugs, "I'm a sucker for parties." I laugh, "Good because you and I are going to have a party of our own as soon as this one ends." "Oh gross, will you two love sick puppies come on already?"

Elena

After I reluctantly get off of Stefan I leave him so he can get dressed, I am so excited for Jenna and Ric. My family is getting bigger and I couldn't be happier for them. "I'm thinking about taking a page out of Damon's book, I'm going to nickname you and Stefan." Caroline whispers as we take our champagne glasses from one of the waiters that she hired. "Oh and what names are they?" She takes a sip out of her flute and grins at me, "Bugs and Lola." I laugh out load at that, yes its true... Stefan and I are like rabbits.

"Look at this place! Caroline you have gone above and beyond for us, thank you! Having everyone wear the color of what they think we're having is so cute." Jenna hugs Caroline and kisses her cheek. Everything is perfect. "Thank you, but this was all Elena's idea. I just made it come to life." Jenna hugs and kisses me as well, her cute baby bump presses against me and I giggle. "Thank you too sweetheart." I wave her off, "Its nothing, I just wanted you to have some fun with this pregnancy. Also, the winning team will take home prizes, so this one better be a girl! " She laughs, "I don't know what I am more excited about, the food or the reveal." We all laugh now and I excuse myself to go talk to Stefan and Damon.

As I walk to them I stop and look at the cake that Caroline and I ordered, its pink and blue of course and says, ' Touchdowns or Tutus?'. We thought it would be cute since Jenna used to do ballet from the time she was three until she graduated high school and Ric was a running back in football when he was in high school and college.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many bright colors of pink and blue in this house before." Damon tells his brother, his face is all twisted which is hilarious. Yeah, the Salvatore house definitely has that whole fourteenth century castle vibe going, but I love it and its actually cozy to me. "Don't worry Damon, we'll have all of this gone once the party is over." Stefan cocks an eyebrow at me, "No, I think you meant to say that Caroline will have this cleaned up when the party is over. You and I have another party to attend in the bedroom remember?" Damon gags, "I need a drink, the mental images are burning my brain from the inside out." She shakes his body before walking away.

"This is fun, I can't wait for something like this to be done for me." I mention out loud. Stefan kisses my lips, "Oh you know its going to happen eventually, Caroline will make sure of it. Only I see the color scheme done in purple and green." I smile against his lips, my man knows me so well. "Not to mention that you're going to put your foot down on all the sparkles." I giggle, "Well the purple can sparkle for a girl." He kisses me again, "We'll get to see this one day." His whisper ignites me. "Caroline has probably already started a betting pool on us having a baby. Considering that she has given us a nickname, I wouldn't doubt it one bit."

Stefan raises his eyebrows and chuckles, "She nicknamed us?" I nod my head, "Oh yeah, we're Bugs and Lola." He throws his head back and laughs. "That's cute, I'm sure Damon will be pissed that he didn't come up with it first."

The party goes on and now is the time for Jenna and Ric to find out what they're having. Caroline researched so many ways to do it until she found the perfect one. The only one here that knows what the happy couple is having is Jeremy, when they told the doctor that they were going to have a reveal Jeremy volunteered to take the envelope revealing baby Saltzman's gender. Caroline told him how she wanted the reveal done so she made sure that none of us, not even herself was inside the house when he was setting up the right color.I pull out my phone and begin recording, "Alright mom and dad pull the string that is right above your head!" I yell at them. Jenna and Ric both tug on the string and pink glitter covers them.

We all yell and scream congrats, Jenna begins to cry as she and Ric share a sweet kiss. I stop the video and join in on the hugs, "I am so happy for you two!" "Looks like we're having Vaida!" Caroline squeals, Bonnie and Lexi are squealing too. Mainly because they like Caroline and me are on the winning team, they're already opening their prize bags. Jeremy walks over to us and hands them their sonogram of baby Vaida, Jenna bursts out in more tears and Ric kisses her head with his own tears threatening to spill at any second.

After everyone has left and its just our group here at the house, the door opens and Stefan's ex waltz in. "It's still too early to tell what I'm having, but thanks for throwing Stefan and I a gender party anyway."

My heart fucking seizes.


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas!**

Stefan

You can hear a fucking pin drop in the house, I feel like I can't breathe right now. I can only stare at Valerie who is smirking at me, this can't be real. Just as my life is feeling normal again, just as Elena and I are back to being together my ex shows up and announces that she's carrying my child inside of her. "Well Stefan aren't you going to say something?" She asks while batting her eyelashes, I want to throw up.

"If he won't I will. How do you know that the baby belongs to Stefan?" I can hear Lexi, but I can't tear my eyes from Valerie's. "Well let's see, I have a sonogram that shows how far along I am, the due date will confirm my conception date. I was with you the entire month of May. Stefan the last time we slept together was the last week in May, we had been fighting all day then we ended up going out and getting drunk, we had sex in the damn alley by the bar." I finally find my balls and march over to her in a heated rage, I back her against the wall and glare daggers at her. "Why are you doing this? I never once fucked you without a condom."

Valerie pushes me away and sighs, "I know that Stefan, but we were both so drunk that night I doubt you put one on. Hell you didn't even remember screwing me outside of The Stag's Head, you woke up the next day saying that the last thing you remember was going outside to get a cab oh and that it was a mistake that shouldn't have happened. The next thing I know we're on a so called break and you're back in your hometown telling your sob story, so people will forgive you for hurting them."

I shake my head,"Stop lying, you're just pissed at me because I left you to be with Elena. Because I love Elena. I remember waking up the next day and not remembering screwing you, but honestly the reason I can't remember is because it likely didn't happen and that is some other poor soul's kid." Valerie laughs at me while she reaches into her purse, I look down at her baby bump and swallow hard, I can't be this baby's dad." I shake my head, there is no way that this baby is mine. "Father of the year right here everyone. Why would I sleep with someone else if I want to be with you Stefan?" She shoves the sonogram into my hands and then hands me a paper." Damon walks over to us and takes the paper out of my hand. "Valerie Diane Tulle, blah, blah, blah.. oh here we go according to this you are due February 20th. You are almost 16 weeks pregnant and the conception date is May 30th."

Valerie moves around us and goes straight to Elena, "So you see Stefan and I had sex three days before he came to see you Elena. If he's so in love with you then why would he have still been with me?" I look at Elena now, her expression is blank. I don't want to know what's going on inside of her head. "I can't speak for Stefan really, but my guess is that you had your fangs in him so damn deep that he couldn't escape you until the moment was right. So what if you and him slept together right before he came home, I still had no clue that he was alive at that point. He was with you, not me. You're trying to get my feelings all hurt, but its not working. I'm with Stefan now and your not, so you're doing whatever you can to break us."

She walks over to me and takes my hand into hers, we share a look and then she turns back to Valerie. "Stefan do you love me?" She keeps her stare on my ex as she speaks, never breaking eye contact. "Yes." I answer honestly and without any hesitation. "Are you in love with me?" "Of course." "Are you going to leave me because of Valerie's pregnancy?" I chuckle, "Hell no." Elena nods her head, "And are you willing to take a paternity test just in case the baby belongs to you? Because the Stefan Salvatore I know will be there for his kid no matter what the situation is, no matter who the knocked up bitch is." I can hear Caroline giggle, she knows just like I do that when Elena is furious she can dig into someone so deep and cut them down like they're nothing. Its not often and I'm not fond of that side of Elena, but she can go there. "I'm ready to do one as soon as I can." Now she looks at me, "That's all I needed to know then." With that I kiss her and she walks away from me to stand by Jenna and Ric, this was their day and my problem just ruined it.

"Valerie you can leave now, I'm done with you. I want a paternity test done." She sighs and comes towards me snatching the sonogram out of my hand. "Fine I go to the doctor on the 26th of this month, I'll be 19 weeks pregnant and I'll be finding out the sex of the baby. My doctor said that waiting until I'm further along will be better to tell the baby's gender." I shrug, is she trying to pull me in by telling me this? "I'll schedule an appointment and fly to New York the day of your doctor visit, you can meet me at the clinic after your done seeing the baby's gender. I know someone who had this done with they were pregnant, its a simple procedure of getting the amniotic fluid out and matching the DNA to mine."

She scoffs at me with tears in her eyes, "You do realize that you'll feel guilty about not being there to find out the baby's gender. I'm telling you're this baby's father Stefan, what are you going to tell him or her one day when the questions come up about my pregnancy?" I shrug, "I don't know, guess we have to find out if I am the dad first." With that she leaves the house and I sigh when I hear the door slam.

"Ric, Jenna... I am so sorry for that. This was your big day and my drama has screwed it up." Jenna giggles, "Are you kidding? I've been over here snacking watching this unfold, it was like watching a soap!" Everyone kind of chuckles including me. "Don't worry brother, I'll go with you. You're not alone in this. I doubt that you're going to be her baby daddy though." I nod and look around for Elena, she, Caroline and Bonnie are missing. I guess she needs a minute, besides once we're alone I know we'll have out own talk. Ric squeezes my shoulder and sighs, "Want a drink?"

Elena

"Are you ok Elena?" Bonnie asks me once we get to mine and Stefan's room. I flop down on the bed and shrug. "Honestly I want to be upset, mad and jealous... however I know that I can't. Stefan and Valerie were an item before he came back here, before we started our lives together again. I mean its none of my business and I have no room to say anything, but I want to scream. I want to punch something." Her and Caroline both nod in understanding, its not easy being on the other side of this. "There's also that little voice in my head reminding me that I lost Stefan's baby, now he's possibly going to have one with someone who isn't me."

Caroline sits on the bed and hugs me tightly, she pulls back and wipes a tear from my cheek."I am so sorry Elena, its like the universe wants to hurt you and Stefan. I say screw the universe though, you and Stefan will have a family one day. He's going to propose to you in the most romantic way then you're going to have the wedding of the century and bam you'll be pregnant and having little Salvatore's in no time. I say about 5 or 6." That makes me laugh, leave it to Caroline to pull me up. I feel dumb for even feeling this way when it has nothing to do with me.

I can't imagine what's going through Stefan's head right now, I need to talk to him. I've got to be there for him no matter what, baby or no baby because I love him. I'm in love with him, Stefan is the love of my life. "Well I've known Valerie for a little while now and I can honestly say that she's a snake in the grass." Bonnie breaks the sudden silence in the room. "Ask Lexi she can tell you, it wouldn't surprise me if the night she and Stefan had their tryst in that alley that she spiked his drink to purposely get pregnant and trap him. She's crazy obsessed with your man."

I roll my eyes, "I can tell." Stefan knocks on the open door and smiles, "Can I have a minute with my girlfriend?" Bonnie nods and Caroline smiles, "Of course." Once they leave the room Stefan shuts the door and comes to the bed. He takes my hand pulls me to my feet, "I can't imagine what you're thinking right now. All I can say is that I am sorry and I never meant for this to happen Elena, I don't want this. We were just getting into our new lives together and this happens, I don;t want to loose you." I shake my head and kiss him. "You're not going to loose me Stefan, I'm right here." Stefan kisses me back and smiles. "I keep trying to remember that night in the alley with her, but I can only go as far as trying to hail a cab." I nod my head, I know and its ok Stefan. No matter what the test results show, we'll deal with it together."

Stefan turns around and punches the wall like an outraged teenager, "Why did she do this? I hate her! What is it about me that makes her insanely obsessed with my ass?" I place my hand on his back and kiss him between his shoulder blades, "You're an amazing guy, you're sexy as hell and well you're you Stefan. Any girl would go nuts over you." He turns around and picks me up carrying me to our bed. His kisses are hot, punishing and needy. I moan into his mouth and raise my hips to meet his, sex isn't the answer to his problems, especially when its the very thing that got him in this situation with Valerie in the first place. "Stefan let's just talk, we can talk and talk and talk some more. I want you, badly, but not like this." He rests his head against mine and takes deep breaths. "I won't let her win Elena, nothing is coming between us. Not Valerie and not this baby. I don't care if the kid is mine, I'll go for full custody and take the kid from her if it means keeping you."

I place my finger on his lips and shake my head, "Don't go there, don't be that person Stefan. One day at a time remember? We're taking everything one day at a time, even this. Besides, you have me already. I told I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here with you." He sighs and kisses my neck, I play with the ends of his hair and say, "I know this is frustrating and completely unplanned, but we will get through it whether the baby is yours or not." He kisses me again and looks into my eyes like I'm the best thing he's ever seen. "I love you Stefan." "I love you too Elena." I kiss him now and roll us over and lay my head in his chest. "Tell me about the day you started seeing me as more than just a friend." Hopefully this will get his mind off of Valerie and the baby. Stefan laughs, "Nice distraction tactic miss Gilbert." I giggle and kiss his chest. "Go on, tell me about the first time you saw Elena Gilbert as something more to you." I lay my head back on his chest with a smile on my face.

"We were sixteen and it was over Christmas break, you came over on Christmas Eve to give me and Damon our gifts. Then you gave us a gift together, a massive picture frame. In the frame you had Salvatore written in script and there was a collection of pictures of me and Damon with our parents. I remember me and Damon both getting choked up about it and that's when I knew that you were the perfect girl for me. No one else would've thought to do that for us, you were the most thoughtful girl I'd ever met." Stefan kisses the top of my head making me snuggle closer to him. "I looked at you from head to toe and knew that I had to have you as my girlfriend. After Damon hugged and thanked you, I took you outside and it just so happened to be snowing, you lit up like a child making you look so damn cute."

I laugh because I'm slightly embarrassed, Stefan chuckles at me and continues. "I standing in the perfect spot outside the front door where Damon had put up mistletoe trying to get any two people who stood under it to kiss." We both laugh now and I look up to see his amazing green eyes shining. "Then I went for it and kissed you like it was my last damn day to live. You ended up kissing me back and then I just said fuck it and pulled you into my arms and made out with you. When we were both trying to catch our breath I asked if you would be my girlfriend." I straddle Stefan and kiss him tenderly. "I said yes and kissed you again. Best Christmas Eve ever." Stefan runs his fingers through my hair, "Thank you for everything Elena. You're the most incredible woman a man could ask for. I love you." With that he flips me over onto my back, now this is the Stefan Salvatore I love to have sex with.

 **If anyone is still reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and if you have a request let me know! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy 2018! I hope everyone had a great New Year's Eve!**

Stefan

Damon and I are in New York sitting in the waiting room at DDC with Valerie. We'll both be called back soon, her so she can have the prenatal paternity testing done and I'll be doing the normal paternity test. I've filled out all of the forms, paid my money and brought Damon's lawyer in so he can get a copy of all of the legal documents. My leg is bouncing like a nervous cat and my stomach is in knots, Valerie is on her phone without a care in the world. She's so sure that the baby belongs to me, I just want to get this over with.

Elena asked if I wanted her to come up here, but I felt that things would run smoother if Valerie didn't see her. She looked as if I had shunned her, but I quickly reassured her that as soon as I got back that I would make it up to her. "You're nervousness is making the bitch happy Stef, don't let her ass win." Damon whispers to me, I sigh and force my leg to stop moving. Instead I pull my phone out of my pocket and text my girl. "Miss you." I hit send and wait for her reply. I wish she would've came now that I'm actually here, Elena's presence is always calming. "Don't worry babe, you'll see me soon. Love you!" I look at her reply and smile, just as I'm typing 'Love you too' a shadow covers my light. I roll my eyes knowing that Valerie is waiting for me to acknowledge her. I look up and see my beautiful girlfriend's face smirking at me. "You should've known better than to think I was staying behind. You and I are in this together Stefan, I don't care what she says to me... I love you and I want to be here for you. So let me be."

I stand up and kiss her, damn I have the best girlfriend in the world. "First of all I'm an idiot, secondly I'm glad you're here." She smiles and I wrap my arms around her before we sit next to one another. Damon leans across me and whispers,"Elena thank God you showed up. Thought I was going to take him out back and shoot him." Elena rubs my shoulder soothingly and whispers back, "Nah, old yeller still has some fight in him." We all chuckle and Valerie looks up from her phone rolling her eyes. "Oh look the new old girlfriend is here, did you bring Maury too?" Elena shakes her head and ignores her, I however glare and pray harder than I ever have before that I'm not the dad. I know its a fucked up thing to do since this is an innocent baby that didn't ask to be conceived, but I don't want to father a child with Valerie.

"Stefan Salvatore, Valerie Tulle." My head whips around to see the nurse standing in the doorway leading to the clinic's rooms. I swallow and realize that my throat is dry. Elena takes my hand into her own and kisses it. "No matter what I'm here with you and I'll be here regardless of what the results will be." I kiss the top of her head, look over to my brother who nods his head letting me know in his own way that he's got my back as well.

Elena

The white door closes and I sink down into my seat, I'm nervous for Stefan because I know that this isn't what he wants. When he told me to stay home it felt like he stabbed me in the chest. He said that it was because he wanted to get in and out of there without Valerie causing a scene by seeing me and possibly delaying the process. I understood, but I wasn't about to stand by and let that happen. He has been a mess over this since she breezed in with her news and he's been unrecognizable to me at times. Caroline had come over one night and we ended up drinking, so I had her stay with us so she wouldn't drive home. She woke up around three in the morning and came downstairs to get some water, she found Stefan on the couch saying the name Jacob, over and over again.

When I asked him about it he told me that he must've been dreaming and didn't remember it. Valerie's pregnancy has taken a toll on him and I can't imagine what he'll be like if the baby does belong to him, the guilt of not wanting the child to be his will eat him alive. "This is horrible." I say out loud. "Hell yeah, you would think for a top rated DNA place they'd have better seats in the waiting room." I smack Damon's shoulder and he turns to face me. "Ok look, if the baby doesn't belong to Stefan then great. No more Valerie. If the baby is his, Stefan will sue for full custody and again no more Valerie. It's a win, win Elena." I roll my eyes and look down at the floor, "Why does it feel like things are never going to get better between him and me? Its like at every turn there's a rock slide, each one worse than the last."

"Stefan loves you Elena and you love him, nothing in a relationship is ever going to be pure bliss and rainbows. I know that the loss of the baby, the explosion and me making you believe that Stefan was dead did a real number on you. I know that a part of you will never be able to forgive me for the part I played in it, but I am always going to be here for the both of you. We're a dysfunctional family, but we are family." I look at him with tears in my eyes now, "I want to be the only one who gets to have Stefan's kids Damon. That is petty of me, I know.. but I can't help the way I feel Damon." He pats my leg and smiles, "I have a feeling that you'll be the only woman who will get to have green eyed, hero haired babies with my baby bro." I laugh and wipe my eyes, then I see Stefan walk back into the waiting room.

"They said that we should get the results in twenty-four to forty-eight hours." He scratches the back of his neck and sighs. "Let's get out of here, I need a drink before we go home." With that the three of us leave before Valerie shows up.

Damon

I watch my brother and Elena sleep on the plane while we travel back home, I hate that they're going through this. I ripped them apart for years because I thought I was doing the better thing. Its obvious that I was really, really wrong. Elena will never leave Stefan's side and if I would've seen more into their relationship back then, I would've seen that its a good thing. My brother needs someone who will stand by his side and I know that Elena Gilbert is the only person who can do that for him. She knows him better than he knows himself, her showing up today proves that. Valerie thinks she has my brother by the balls, but that little bitch hasn't the slightest clue as to what Stefan can do. All we have to do now is wait for those results to come in, if I am uncle Damon then game on Valerie. Your days as a mother will be numbered. That's a fucking promise, no one fucks my little brother over and gets to come out of it smelling like a rose. No one.

Stefan

I've been on pins and needles since I left New York, we're almost at the twenty-four hour mark and I want to hit something. If I have to wait another day I might lose my shit. Elena and I came home last night and we just talked about everything that has been good in our relationship, so many times I wanted to speak about our future. I just couldn't bring myself to do it since their is a unborn baby that might be mine hanging over our heads. How could I say anything about creating a family with her when I may have a child already? It wouldn't have been fare to Elena.

She's downstairs right now with Bonnie and Caroline probably wanting to run away. I wouldn't blame her at this point.

"Well I see that there's no news yet." I look away from the window and see Lexi leaning into my bedroom. "Its safe to come in, nothing's been tossed around or broken yet." She smirks at me and jumps on my bed. "You might want to remove anything of Elena's when you go ape shit on your room, I don't see her being too happy if her shit gets fucked up." I scoff and flop down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "I don't see her being happy at all if I am the father of the baby Lex." She sighs and lays down next to me. "I would like to know more about your past, tell me something I don't know. Something involving Elena, I'd like to know her better through one of your memories."

I chuckle as I dig around in my memories of Elena more than thankful to have them back, being with her again has shown me just how much I've always loved her. "I've got the perfect one."

"The last summer we spent together was shortly after she had taken my other girl kissing ass back. Summer break hit and Tyler had made plans for everyone to go down to the Old Lockwood property for a day of partying and swimming. Elena tells me that she's going to meet me there because her and Caroline had to go buy new swim suits, so me and the guys are waiting for them while we're blowing up all these floats, putting the beer that Damon bought us on ice and making sure that the old rope swing would hold everyone." I chuckle now remembering at my jealousy that came next.

"Elena shows up wearing this sinful red bikini, I mean instant hard on on my part is how good she looked in it. We're having a great time swimming, drinking and fighting over music and then Tyler's uncle Mason pops up in his Bronco." Lexi whistles, "Let me guess everyone got into bug trouble?" I shake my head, "No, he pulls up and naturally Tyler walks up to him and says, you busting us or joining us? Mason says neither, just giving him a friendly reminder to get everyone out before dark so none of us end up drunk and drowning. No problem there, then he sees Elena drying her hair off with a towel and gets his ass out of the truck."

"Oh, I already can see what's going to happen here." My friend laughs out, I playfully smack her thigh and continue. "I'm over at the back of Matt's truck getting another cup of beer from the keg when I see him waltz up to my girlfriend. She squeals when she sees him and throws her arms around him, see Mason grew up with Jenna. They were best friends and Jenna lived with Elena and her parents so Mason was always around her when she was a kid. I was drunk and didn't care that she was looking at him like an older brother or whatever, my girlfriend who was in nothing but that damn red, sinful bikini was wrapped up in Mason's arms."

Lexi pops up into a sitting position on my bed eager to hear more as she looks down at me, "What happened next?" I join her in the sitting position and shake my head. "I downed my beer and anger swelled inside of me, I ran up to him just as he sat Elena back on her feet and hit him in his jaw as hard as I could." Lexi busts out laughing now, "No you didn't!" I laugh with her, "Oh, but I did. He went to the ground with ease and I stood over him glaring like a mad man, pointing my finger at him I said... keep your hands to yourself mother fucker. She's mine."

"Stefan Salvatore!" Lexi yells in a fit of giggles. "I can not imagine that in my wildest dreams!" I shake my head, "You didn't know me back then and you didn't know just how much I was in love with Elena." Lexi beams a bright smile at me, "Ok, so he went down and you went caveman on his ass, so the next part was what? A duel?" Rolling my eyes I sigh, "Nope, he laughed at me. Then I turned to Elena, but she was gone. I instantly knew even in my drunk state of mind that I had just fucked up. I went to look for her and when I found her out by the old well she was screaming, when I got to her Elena was on top of the old well trying to get away from a King snake."

"She saw me and we locked eyes, I saw complete fear in hers. I went to the snake even though she was yelling at me not to because it could bite me, I just simply bent down and picked up the creature that was scaring her and walked about ten feet away from her and released it in the other direction. By the time I got back to her she jumps into my arms and kissed me like it was her last damn day to live, I was thrown off by her actions because I just knew that she was going to be pissed at me. I went with it though, I backed her up against a tree and kissed her hard and rough because it had hit me that I just hit Tyler's uncle for touching my girl."

I look at Lexi and smile brightly, "When she let me come up for air she had this sparkle in her eyes and such a beautiful smile on her face. She said Stefan Salvatore I love you." I lick my lips and my heart skips a beat. "It was the first time that she told me that she loves me and I instantly said it back." I get an awe from Lexi, she's not like other girls who would be swooning over my story. "So why did she take off when you hit Tyler's uncle?" I chuckle at that, "She said that when she saw me burning with rage when I hit Mason then what I said to him, she said that she had to get away from me because it had turned her own to see me like that over her." "Damn, Elena's got a dirty mind I bet."

I smirk at her and she rolls her eyes at me now, "We never made it back to everyone. It wasn't until night time that we even emerged from the damn woods."

My phone starts ringing making me jump, I look at it on the nightstand buzzing. "Aren't you going to answer it?" Lexi asks me, I nod and my heart jumps into my throat. My hands shake while my stomach tenses. "This is Stefan Salvatore." Lexi waits, "Yes, yes I understand. Please do, thank you so much. Bye."

Elena

Stefan and Lexi come down the stairs together just as I'm about to walk up them. Stefan's look is questionable, like he's been sick or something. With all of his worrying, I don't doubt that he has been. "They finally called me with the results." My heart flops and the hair on the back of my neck stands up. His eyes are red rimmed and his hair a mess now that he raises his eyes to mine, I feel tears prick my eyes. "I'm.. I'm not the father." Stefan smiles at me with pure relief and love. Before I can say a word I'm being picked up and twirled around, he kisses me with so much passion that my knees actually buckle. "I knew. I knew that the baby belonged to someone else." He whispers against my lips while holding my face in his hands.

"I'm so happy for you Stefan." I whisper hoarsely, but he shakes his head no. "Happy for us, not me." I smile right along with him. "I wonder who the poor sap is that knocked up dear ole Val." Damon ponders out loud while walking into the room. Stefan clears his throat turning to look at his proud smiling brother and sweet smiling soon to be sister in law. "I think I know who he is." Damon raises his eyebrows and puts his hand behind his ear. "Do tell brother, I'm all ears." Stefan scratches his jawline, "Your old pal Lorenzo St. John." Bonnie's face scrunches, "Enzo?"

Being the only one who doesn't know this old pal of Damon's is, I ask Stefan."How can you be sure that this Lorenzo or Enzo whatever you want to call him, how can you be sure he's the dad?" Stefan hugs me closer to him. "The possible father and the reason I know this is because I text Marcel asking him if he had known Valerie to be with anyone other than me. He text back saying that Rebekah could've sworn she saw them together outside of the same bar that she and I were at just hours after she and I were there and the two were going at it in the alley. Just like she had said that she and I did. Rebekah said that it was around two in the morning, she went there looking for Marcel and saw them fucking instead."

Damon falls out laughing, "Oh that poor dumb bastard! She knew that Stefan wouldn't touch her unless he had protection, so she screws Enzo in the same spot that night. I'm willing to bet that she probably got Stefan home after most likely screwing him in that spot and of course he had on a condom because I taught him well. After that she goes back there after dumping his drunk ass at the apartment, finds Enzo and screws him bareback because she wants to get pregnant and pin it on Stefan. I bet she even went as far as to poke holes in the condoms just to trap you Stef, that's why she was confident in doing the DNA test."

"She probably did, I'd go as far to say that yes she did poke holes in his condoms just in case Stefan did pop up wanting a DNA test done. However since he's an honorable guy who wouldn't deny his kid, she screwed Enzo just in case the condom actually worked not expecting him to actually do the test." Lexi laughs. I furrow my eyebrows, "Her whole plan was dumb, Stefan was leaving her regardless and in the back of her mind she knew it. Even if she was ovulating there was still a chance that a pregnancy wouldn't have occurred. "

Damon waves me off, "It doesn't matter now! He's off the hook because he's a Trojan man!" Stefan laughs and walks off with Damon to celebrate this good news with a bottle of Bourbon. Caroline who has been weirdly quiet comes up to hug me. "This is good news Elena, why do you look so glum?" I shrug, "I just don't understand Valerie." Caroline places her delicate fingers on her hips and cocks her head off to the side looking at me silly. "Of course you don't understand her because she's nuts and you're not Elena." We share a laugh and join the boys for drinks.

Stefan

Later that night Elena and I had the boarding house to ourselves, after hours and hours of worshipping, kissing, tasting and rocking her body we lay next to one another on the floor by the fireplace. Our bodies sticky with sweat and smiles spread across both of our faces, Elena lays her head on my chest while I run my hand through her just fucked hair. Never lifting her head to look at me she clears her throat, "Stefan?" "Yes sweetheart?" She sighs while tracting circles over my hip bone. "Damon was so proud of you for using a condom, so much so that he spoke about it a few times. How come you've never used one with me? Not even the night we lost our virginity."

I smile at her question while I stroke her jaw with my thumb, "Because I've always wanted to feel you. I've never loved any one else Elena, I go bareback with you because I love you. I want no barriers between us." She giggles. "And that's how I got pregnant remember?" Even though the loss of our baby is sad I chuckle and flip Elena onto her back. I hover over her looking into her eyes that sparkle, just like they did the day she told me that she loves me. I kiss her neck while bringing her right knee up to her chest, I position myself at her entrance. "Oh I remember, I think it happened like this." With that I thrust into her and swallow her pleasurable cry with my mouth.

 **For the few that are still reading this story thank you! I know my track record for keeping it going hasn't been great and for that I am sorry. please read and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I took a scene from TVD with Katherine and Stefan in it when she was in Elena's body and turned it into my own part of this chapter. Enjoy!**

Elena

I wake up to Stefan kissing the back of my neck, I sigh happily. "Good morning." I turn over to see his sexy bed head and smile. "Hey you." He says running his thumb across my cheek bone causing chill bumps to break out across my skin. "Hey back, are you ready to get up?" Shaking his head no, Stefan kisses my nose. "Not yet. I'm enjoying laying here with you too much." I laugh and sit up, "Me too, but we really need to pack since you had other plans last night and we didn't get around to it." He groans pulling me on top of him. "That may be true, but it wasn't complaining I heard coming from you. It sounded more like, yes Stefan! More Stefan, right there, harder, deeper... oh God I'm gonna cum!" I smack his chest and push down onto his morning wood. "Not fair Mr. Salvatore. I turn into a sex crazed woman when you're near me, which is all the time. You've got some kind of super power you know." He laughs, his green eyes turning lustful while grabbing my hips. "Don't worry you possess the same super power sweetheart. I'm always at your mercy."

While Stefan's in the shower I take my suit cases down to the front door, I can't wait to get out of here for a few days.

Its been almost four months since the whole Valerie debacle and we've done nothing but live in pure bliss after we found out that Stefan isn't the father of her baby. Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas has come and gone and now its almost New Year's Eve.

Stefan and I have had so many great times together making memories with each other and our friends and family. Tomorrow is New Year's Eve and today my handsome man and I will be on the road heading to a resort in North Carolina that is just over the Virginia state line. Damon and Bonnie had planned it so we could all get out of Mystic Falls and have fun bringing in the new year. Jenna and Ric won't be joining us since it's so close to her delivery date and close as in eight days away. Jeremy is going out with his new girlfriend Anna, so it will be me, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Lexi and Tyler. Everyone else left yesterday, but Stefan and I had deadlines to meet at work, so we had to stay back which worked out fine since we had the house to ourselves last night. As much as I love the Salvatore boarding house and all the people in it, I wish that Stefan and I had a place of our on.

"Baby did you already get the suit cases?" He asks me coming down the stairs. I look over my shoulder and stare at his black biker boots and jeans that are riding low on his hips showing off that perfect V of his. His shirt is slung over his shoulder and his hair is wet and messy... sexy. My mouth waters just looking at his perfect self, damn I'm a lucky bitch. "Yeah, I ah.. I brought mine down." I don't even realize that I'm biting my bottom lip until his thumb pulls it out of my teeth. "You ok there miss Gilbert?" I clear my throat and sigh, "I am." His smirk makes my panties damp. What is wrong with me? I feel like a silly school girl who has a crush on the hottest guy in school. "Good, I don't need you overheating on me." I roll my eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yep. I just need to look the kitchen door, grab my bags and we can go." He says putting on his black t-shirt making me frown. I already miss seeing his torso. "Do you have everything you need?" Nodding I motion to my suit cases and my purse. "Just need to put on my coat and we're good to go." With a quick peck on the lips he's off towards the kitchen. I take my black North Face coat off the coat rack and smile, Stefan got it for me for Christmas since the one that I had fell off of my lap and into the bonfire we had one night. He walks back into the foyer and I toss his dark brown leather jacket to him. "What car are we riding in?" "The Porsche." I shake my head and groan. "What?" "I know you love that damn car Stefan, but you and Matt have been out in the garage working on it for weeks now, what if we break down?"

He slides his jacket on and kisses me, "We'll be fine, we've been working on it remember?"

Stefan

We've been driving for a few hours now and we're having a fun road trip. We've playfully been arguing over our favorite bands. She says that Metallica is better than Bon Jovi, she's crazy. While I too like Metallica, Bon Jovi is what I was raised listening to. Not to mention she's been cracking jokes about how old my car is.

Just as we're an hour outside of the resort, the car starts making a noise and I cringe, seriously? I sigh and give her a look. "What's wrong with the car?" I shrug, "Not sure, its making noises. It could be nothing." We drive a mile or two down the road while she looks out of the window trying not to laugh.

I open the door and she throws her coat in the back of the car and follows me out of the car.I talk to the service station clerk who tells me that he can have my car looked at within a hour or so.

After checking a few things out I turn to her and see that she somehow managed to get grease on her shirt. "You weren't careful at all." Elena frowns at me, "What?"Looking down she gasps, "I love this shirt." I look at her slightly amused, "You loved that shirt." "Great. Awesome, that's just awesome." She runs her hands over her face and I point at her, "Now there's grease all over your face." She groans, "Well you've got all of that engine stuff all over you and I clearly have to change. I saw a hotel like a couple of streets down that way, do you think we should get a room, so that we can shower?" I shake my head, "No, I should probably stay here in case they finish early, but you can go." Smiling at me she cocks her head to the side, "Give them your phone number. I assume that your phone does receive incoming calls right? Or is it from the Han dynasty, like your car?" She's going to get so much payback for being witty. "That's funny." She laughs turning to walk away, "Will you grab my bag?" I sigh and watch her backside as she's walking away, "Sure, be right there."

After we share a drink out of the mini bar, shower together and then have a go on the most uncomfortable bed ever, we're finally back on the road. It was a minor issue with the car thank God. "We're almost there." She smiles and leans over to kiss me. "You're the best boyfriend ever." I snort, "Why because I had you bending in all different positions in that God awful bed?" Elena's giggle rings out in the car making me smile. "No, but that is a perk."

Elena

We finally get to the resort and get settled into our rooms, we have dinner with everyone and retire for the night. After calling Jeremy and Jenna to check on them, I sit at the window seat with my journal why Stefan is brushing his teeth.

Dear Diary: Spent the day on the road with Stefan. Although, the highlight was our little pit stop at the hotel, I had to wash up after "accidentally" getting grease on my shirt. So, rest in peace, favorite shirt. But I'd say it was worth it. You know when you want something really bad and you put that energy into the world and you get what you want? That's exactly how I am with Stefan...

"Hope I'm not interrupting." He comments taking seat at the end of the bench style seat. I close my journal and smile at him. Ugh I feel so guilty, so I have to confess. "Today when we were at the service station I purposely ruined my shirt." Stefan smirks at me, "I know that." My mouth hangs open and I blink. "Yeah, it was pretty obvious to me that you were horny, from the way you looked at me coming down the stairs this morning to the frown on your face when I put my shirt on, I could tell that you wanted another go with me. I just didn't realize how far you were willing to go to do it." I bite my bottom lip and look at him now, I am embarrassed. "Well, I don't know what's gotten into me."

Stefan

I spread her legs apart causing her light purple nightie that is silk to ride up her thighs. I lean in between her legs kissing her soft skin, "If you wanted me, all you had to do was say it baby. I could never turn you down." I lick the inside of her thigh making her gasp. "I thought for a split second it wasn't going to work when you said something about staying with your car." I chuckle, "I knew what you were up to, so I had to fuck with you a bit. Whenever my woman wants sex, she gets it." I rip her lace thongs off of her then my tongue disappears inside of her wet core.

Caroline

"Five, four, three, two, one Happy New Year's!" Everyone is kissing, singing and drinking like crazy. I take my lips off of Matt's just long enough to watch Stefan dip Elena and kiss her senseless. I laugh, "Its so good to see them back together." I tell Matt who chuckles at my swooning. "Yeah it is, its like the world is officially back on its Axis." Bonnie runs up to us drunk off her ass, "Guys! I'm sooo happy that you're here with us! I love you two!" We give each other a hug, "We love you too Bon!" She walks backwards almost tripping and Matt reaches out for her hand. "Whoa, I need another drink."

Laughing Matt gets her back up right, "Are you sure about that Bonnie?" She downs her champagne waving him off, "You're right, I do need to stop. Besides I've been known to be a little loose lipped when I drink too much." I frown, "What?" She bends her head to my ear, "I end up saying things that I shouldn't ya know? Like I'm really glad that the baby isn't Stefan's because I really hate Valerie. I always knew that she was obsessed with Stefan and obsessed with Enzo, Damon's friend. The funny thing is, she won't have Enzo to fall back on for fatherhood. That makes me happy and petty, I know."

I laugh at her silly self, she's really not like her normal self when she's drinking. "Why do you say that? He's a dead beat?" She shakes her head no, "No, but he was Stefan's enemy because Stefan was the one to tell me that he cheated on me. I of course ended it, then what do I do? I start dating his best friend who is also his enemy's brother, he started some shit with Stefan one night some months back saying that he was going to screw Valerie while he watched helplessly. He just didn't know that Stefan hated the girl, so Stefan laughs it off telling him so, but then Enzo fires back saying that Virginia was looking good this time of year and that he's pretty sure a girl named Elena Gilbert living in a small town wouldn't be hard to find and fuck."

I gasp not liking where this is going at all, "Ok, then what happened?" Bonnie looks over her shoulder to Stefan, Damon, Lexi and Elena who are chasing each other with bottle rockets. They're care free and having fun while my insides are twisting and knotting. Bonnie sighs leaning back into my ear, "I overheard the whole thing because we were all in the same damn car together driving to New Jersey. Lexi had gone out there to visit a friend and her car broke down, Damon was busy and couldn't go with Stefan, so he suggested that Enzo go since he's good with cars too. My ass volunteered to go because I know their bad blood. Anyway, just as I heard that Stefan dove over my car seat and was beating the hell out of Enzo and then it was over."

"Over how?" I ask her in all seriousness. Bonnie laughs, "He did the world a favor really, Stefan killed Enzo. Damon has no idea that his best friend was killed by his own brother. Me and Stefan drove off the interstate into some woods and threw his ass down into some river or lake, Stefan had choked him to death with the sleeves of one of my jackets. We burned that bitch when we got back to New York. It was only a day later that Stefan left New York to come back to Mystic falls, so when Enzo said that about Valerie, he had already had sex with her. We just didn't know it until we found out that Stefan wasn't the baby daddy, it all made sense to me and him then. It's over now though, the rest is history, but I just told you this Caroline. Please don't say anything, it would ruin the brothers. Ruin what I have with the man I love, I've been with Damon for a long time and yet Enzo couldn't let his hate for Stefan go." I swallow hard and nod my head. "Where does Damon think Enzo is? If they're best friends wouldn't he be worried that he hasn't seen him or at least talked to him by now?" Bonnie smiles and whispers so low that I barely hear her, "We told Damon that Enzo never showed up at our apartment, so we left. Also, Enzo's been known to go off traveling the world without saying anything to anyone." I sigh trying to be the rational one here, "Well what about Valerie? Won't she go look for the person who knocked her up? Stefan said that his friend told him a girl they know saw them together in that alley having sex, so he has to be the dad. How are the two of you not freaking out about this?"

Bonnie shrugs, "We were careful Caroline, Valerie was at Stefan's and didn't even know that we went to pick Lexi up. She'll probably just realize that he's a flake who doesn't want to be found."

She walks away like we never had this conversation.

I look over to Stefan who smiles at me and I smile back.I can't believe he killed someone, however when it comes to Elena... all bets are off.


	19. Chapter 19

Caroline

When my eyes open I suddenly wish that that I am hungover. Last night's conversation with Bonnie still has me floored, Stefan killed someone. That thought alone makes me want to throw up, sure I guess you could say that he had a legit reason to do it, then again not one bit. I sit up in the bed biting my nails, I can't keep this in. I don't want to hurt and betray Bonnie or Stefan, but this needs to come to the light. I just don't want to see bad blood between my cousins, nor do I want to cause a huge problem with Damon and Bonnie.

You know its hard having this unwanted information. I need food, brain power to really think this over.

"Blondie if you stare at your omelets any harder I think you might turn them back into eggs inside the shell." I look up at Damon then roll my eyes. If he only knew what's on my mind. "Ok, what is it Care Bear?" He sits beside me at the breakfast table and I sigh. Damon has been known to be completely understanding at times, he's also been known to go bat shot crazy. "Caroline?" I sigh running my hands through my hair. "Where is everyone?" Damon relaxes in his chair shrugging, "I think they're all outside. Why?" I sit up straight looking him in the eyes, "Look you're my family and so is Stefan. I love you both, I love Bonnie too."

His face adapts an expression of gross, I continue. "With that being said, I think you should know that Bonnie came to me last night and said some real personal things. Scary things. Things that I don't want to know or believe." He leans towards me in a serious manner now and I swallow. "Caroline, tell me what Bonnie said." I bite my lip, now or never. "She told me that Stefan killed Enzo the night they went to pick up Lexi in New Jersey." I cover my mouth and widen my eyes. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. It's out there now! Dammit!

Damon's face is murderous now, he stands up knocking his chair over. Then he's charging for the door. "Shit, Damon wait!" I yell and run after him, he's half way across the yard to where everyone is standing with their fishing poles. "Stefan!" He screams causing every head to turn in our direction. "Damon no!" I scream running faster. Stefan hands his pole to Elena and walks towards his pissed off brother. Damon shoves Stefan backwards. "She told me!" He yells and I cringe looking at Bonnie. "She fucking told me!" All eyes are on me now, "Told you what?" Stefan asks him completely confused. Still looking at me Damon clears his throat, "She told me about Enzo. See Bon Bon, Stefan and I told you that she couldn't hold her guts in a bucket."

Everyone begins laughing so hard, Stefan and Damon embrace one another in a hug. "Gotcha Blondie!" He smirks and I too start laughing. "That was all set up? Seriously?" I screech out walking over to him and Stefan pushing them. "That's not funny, I couldn't sleep last night." I turn my look to Bonnie, "They roped you into that?" Bonnie shrugs, "I thought they were bullshitting when they said you couldn't keep a secret. They made me test that theory with something bad."

Elena

"I thought Caroline was going to pass out or murder you and your brother." I tell Stefan as we begin packing up to head home. We've had an awesome couple of days here even at Caroline's expense. "Well it took us nearly five ours for her to talk to us the other night." He says throwing his bag over his shoulder. I walk up kissing him, "Well to be fare Stefan, she thought you actually killed someone. Now she also thinks that Bonnie and Lexi won't ever trust her with anything." He sighs, "Well I'll clear that up with both of them. I don't blame her for saying something. You know that weighed heavy on her mind." I nod rubbing the back of my neck. "It was a very detailed lie."

Stefan sits his bag down, "Well it was half truth." Looking up to meet his eyes I frown. "What do you mean?" Stefan sits on the bed pulling me to stand between his legs. "I did beat the hell out of Enzo one night, we didn't have bad blood because I ratted his cheating ass out and he threatened to come find you. It was because he was causing problems between me and Damon. It was a long time ago and its been resolved, I can tolerate him now." I smile running my fingers through his hair. "Well I'm glad because when the Salvatore brothers are at odds its time to take cover." He chuckles. "We better hit the road, I heard that Virginia is expecting a shit tone of snow this evening."

My eyes light up like a kid making Stefan groan. "I lived in New York, I know snow." I push him on the bed, "Yeah well you and Damon left me out of the New York life when he faked your death so I get to enjoy this while you keep your mouth shut." Stefan grabs my wrist pulling me on top of him. He kisses my lips tenderly. "Yes dear."

Stefan

We make it back to Mystic Falls just as the snow starts to stick. Elena is all but bouncing in her seat, I know she's seen snow before, but its always like the first time with her. Its so damn cute watching her. After getting into the boarding house and unpacking the snow starts to come down harder and then an idea hits me. One that I've been planning for a while now and its the perfect time. I walk out of the closet with Elena's hat, gloves, scarf and coat throwing them at her. "Put them on and meet me outside in ten."

I run down stairs going to the library, I open the drawer to one of our cabinets and smile.

When Elena comes outside the snow is everywhere, the lights from our house make it look like it sparkles. I'm standing in the middle of the yard smiling at her. "Am I about to be ambushed with a snowball fight?" She asks me with a nervous smile on her face, I love the girl to death, but we both know her aim isn't the greatest. I can hit her with many snowballs before she ever gets one to me. "No, not yet." I say through a smirk. As she reaches me I take her hands in mine. "I love you." She looks so incredible with her pink cheeks and snow falling into her hair. So pure and innocent even though I know better. "I love you too."

I get down on one knee and present her with a long sleek black box. She smiles and takes it from me opening it. "Will you go house hunting with me?" She laughs and nods her head. "Yes, I absolutely will." I stand up kissing her. "Six keys?" She asks me and I laugh. "Well I charmed the realtor to lend me all the keys to the houses that I like. The houses I believe that you'll like and if not, we'll look outside of Mystic Falls... maybe Grove Hill?" She throws her arms around me pulling me into a hot kiss. "I love you so much Stefan Salvatore. How did I get so damn lucky?" I chuckle, "I'm the lucky one."

"Enough of this gushy, lovey dovey crap! Its time for a snow ball fight!" Damon yells making us laugh. I look down at Elena raising an eye brow. "Let's do this."

Elena

After everyone is soaking wet and freezing we all pile into the living room and surround ourselves by the fire place with Bourbon in our hands. "My ass is going to be so sore in the morning." Lexi groans. Stefan chuckles, "Just have Tyler work out your kinks." She gasps humming a throw pillow at him which barely misses him. "I told you that in private asshole. Some best friend you are." I giggle, "So you see Lexi, Stefan isn't the only one who can't keep quiet." I announce winking at Caroline who barely smiles. "Well since its out there now, yes, I am officially seeing Tyler." Damon gags, "Ugh, Lexi..." She mocks him in a deep voice. "Ugh, Damon... What?" He smiles like a creep. "Tyler really?"

She shrugs at him, "What is it? He's your friend." He nods, "Yeah I know! You got your claws in him and now he'll have to have a rabis shot!" With that she starts chasing him all over the place. We all laugh at her except Caroline who is staring at Stefan with a sad face. I lean up to whisper in his ear. "You need to have a talk with Care." He looks at me with a frown, I nod my head towards her. "She misses you and seeing you be all best friends with Lexi, I'm sure that hurts." BEfore the whole explosion incident Caroline and Stefan were best friends, she and I of course were and still are, but Caroline and Stefan are cousins. they've always been close and she was devastated over his death. I don't think she's still over it especially now that she knows it was a lie. "I think I need some marshmallows, Caroline would you help me? There's some Hershey bars and gram crackers in the kitchen pantry, we can do smores over the firplace."

It was a tradition of theirs, when Stefan and Damon moved here Caroline was stuck to Stefan's side. They lived with Liz and Care and one night they wanted to have a bon fire with smores, but Liz told them it was too cold outside to do it. They waited until she went to bed then made a fire in the fire place and had smores, to this day Liz has no idea why they've always had fireplace smores. Caroline grins and perks up, "Yes, its been too long since we've done that!" She jumps and he follows her. I'm happy they can still have this.

 **What did ya think? Please review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Stefan

Elena, Caroline and I take our seats at the Mystic Grill. We've been looking at houses for a few hours now and they're cranky, so I decided a lunch break would be nice. I thought that it would be nice having Caroline tag along with us since Elena has always valued her opinion on things even when she's been harsh about it. We order our drinks while I let them scan over the menu, I don't know why they feel the need to though. Both of them always end up ordering the same things they always get every time we come here. "Well which houses have you liked so far?" Caroline looks between us as she ties her hair in a high pony tail. Elena sighs placing her head in her hands. "All of them." Her groaning makes me laugh, I rub her back supportively. "I wasn't fond of the first one if that helps you in deciding." Caroline giggles when Elena's head snaps up in my direction. "Really? You didn't say much about them, so what didn't you like?" Caroline crosses her arms waiting for me to tell my girlfriend what I didn't like about the house, I'm not sure how much Elena likes the place, so I need to tread lightly. "Well for one I don't like that the master bedroom being downstairs and on the side of the house. The windows are facing shrubbery. Also the back porch's foundation is falling apart."

Elena smiles before kissing me on the cheek, I take that as a good sign. "Thank you, that makes it easier to narrow it down." "Just remember that we've got one more house to look at, also I hated the tile in the kitchen at house number one, the paint on the walls in the living room was chipping at the top, not to mention the wood floors are in serious need of polyurethane." I knew bringing Care was a great thing. Closing the menu Elena laughs, "Alright we can tell Pearl that house one is off our list." While we eat the three of us discuss the other houses, by the time we head over to the last house Elena and I have decided that we like house three and four. Elena loves house number three because it has a open floor plan downstairs and is more modern, we both like house number four because it's quaint and it was built just two years ago. It would be a great starter home and we could even build onto it since its out on Miller Road surrounded by trees, it sits on four acers of land with a long driveway. Surprisingly all the houses fit into our budget, I have a feeling that house six will be the tough one. If houses three and four were the only ones we were going to choose from it would be easy to decide, this next house though will throw a wrench in that.

Elena

"Where is this one located at?" I ask Stefan while he drives closer to the boarding house. "About three miles down from the boarding house." We wouldn't be far away from Damon, Bonnie and Lexi if we buy this one. I'm in love with the other houses we chose though, I almost hope this one is an eyesore on the inside. Stefan picked the houses out though, so I doubt that's true. House hunting even in a small town like Mystic Falls is a bitch. We pass our driveway and I see that Jeremy's at the boarding house which is weird, I've never known him to hang out with Damon.

As we pull into a gravel driveway that has brick pillars on each side I check my phone to see that I have four missed calls, one from my brother and two from Alaric and one from Jenna. "Stop the car." Stefan does and I hit call on my phone. "Is something wrong Elena?" Caroline asks me while poking her head through mine and Stefan's seats. "Ric, what's going on?" My eyes widen and I look at Stefan and Caroline in shock. "Jenna's in labor! We're on our way!" I hang up the phone and Caroline squeals, "Yes, stomp it Salvatore!" Stefan chuckles backing out of the driveway and flooring the car. I start texting Jeremy that we're on our way to the hospital. As we pass back by the boarding house I reach over and push the car horn. "I can't believe that she's in labor." I say in awe. Stefan takes my hand in. "When was her due date?" I kiss his hand looking at him lovingly, today is a wonderful day. "The seventh, so she's delivering three days early."

The three of us make our way into the hospital trying not to run because we all know that babies come when they're ready. She could be in labor for a while, it still doesn't damper mine and Caroline's excitement though. We're basically bouncing in the elevator as we ride up to the seventh floor, "Shit, we came right over. I need to bring their door hanger." Stefan kisses me on the head and I calm down. "Baby she's just now in labor, they won't need it until after she's born. Besides you'll have to paint all of her information in." I nod understanding that he's right, I can't help myself though. I am beyond excited to meet my baby cousin. "I'm just glad that I finished it last night." Caroline smiles at her phone. "Matt's down in the gift shop picking out some balloons and a present. Anyway, what theme did you go with for the door hanger?" I went with their theme that they have in her nursery. "Awe, what does it look like?"

We exit the elevator walking towards the nurse's station, my stomach has butterflies in it. I'm praying for a smooth labor for aunt Jenna. "I have a picture of it." Stefan pulls his phone out showing Caroline the pink, purple and silver colors I painted. There are tiny fairies around the boarder and I painted a big white V in the middle. I have silk ribbons that attach to another canvas where I'll fill in her name, date of birth, weight and height. "Wow, Elena this is beautiful. You and your brother both have amazing artistic abilities." I blush at Care's compliment, he's the artist in the family, I just dabble really. We approach the nurse's station and I recognize one of them from high school, she had a onetime thing with both Stefan and Matt back before me and Caroline were dating our guys. "Hi, we're looking for Jenna Saltzman's room." Rebekah Mikaelson grins at me, she still looks the same as she did back then. Perfect white blonde hair, beautiful face and a hot body. She's also got one hell of an English accent that guys love. "Elena, Stefan and Caroline. Wow the trio is still together. Where's Matt?"

Caroline damn near growls at her, while I never had a problem with Rebekah, Caroline hasn't ever really been fond of her. "Down in the gift shop getting a present for Elena's aunt." She smiles, "Jenna is in room 710. Nice to see you back from the dead Stefan." nods with a shrug, "Nice to be back." Her laugh fills the hallway. "Bye Caroline." I pull on my best friend's arm making her un-plant her feet.

Two hours later Caroline leaves the room to get us some coffee, Stefan, Matt Jeremy and Damon are down in the cafeteria waiting on word of the baby. Ric's being the doting husband and Jenna is being a champ, she's refusing the epidural. Dr. Fell comes into the room smiling, "How are we doing?" Jenna winces then smiles back at her. "Good, I'm starting to feel a hell of a lot more pressure now though." Dr. Fell nods her head while looking over at the monitors. "Yeah your contractions are spiking." Jenna groans and grips onto the hospital bed's handle. "Alright miss Vaida is ready to make her entrance into the world."

In a matter of seconds there are nurses in the room, Jenna is getting into her position to push the baby out and Ric is in tears by her side. I turn to walk out, but Jenna grabs my hand. "I want you to stay." My heart swells and I nod through my happy tears. I get by her side and watch life come into the world. Two big pushes and we all hear a wonderful cry, Jenna falls back on the bed crying as Ric kisses her head. "Dad would you like to cut the cord?" I take pictures of him cutting the cord then I hug Jenna before they take Vaida to get cleaned and weighed.

"Congrats Jenna, she's beautiful." I then call Stefan, I'm so happy right now, Vaida Bethany Saltzman is here finally. Stefan answer and I silently squeal into the phone, "Hey, she's here. Yeah already, I got to watch her be born, it was amazing. Alright, bye." When I turn around Ric is holding her and looking down at his baby girl. I snap a few pictures and back out of the room quietly. "Hey, the coffee machine was broke on this floor and after a few choice words I decided to come back." I let a few tears fall and her face turns from frustrated to concerned. "Did something happen to Jenna and the baby? Are they fine?" I shake my head laughing, "They're perfectly fine." She still looks at me with concern until we both hear a faint cry. "She's already here?" Caroline squeals throwing her arms around me. "Oh my God, we have a baby Vaida!"

Stefan

Once everyone has held Vaida, cried mostly done by the girls and Ric we all leave the new parents alone and go home. Elena hasn't said a word since we got in the car, I know what she's feeling because I feel it too. When I got my memory back it was a process, but when I remembered that she miscarried our baby… that was devastating. Getting your memories back after losing them is a blessing, but its also sad. I wouldn't trade them for the world, I would never wish to have them taken from me again. I was still in a bad place after they returned and remembering that specific one hurt more than losing my parents, so I know what's running through her mind right now.

I pass the driveway and Elena turns to look at me, "You missed the turn." I smile, "No I didn't." Five minutes later we're pulling into the driveway of house number six. Elena sits up in her seat as I pull in, the headlights light up the old Antebellum home. "This is bigger than the other houses." She mentions while we step out of the car, I take the keys out of the console and join her on the massive porch. "It was built in 1793, its literally the oldest home in Mystic Falls that is still standing." Her eyes light up and I unlock the door, we step inside and I find a light switch by the front door. As the light comes on I hear Elena gasp, "Oh my God. This is beautiful."

"Everything is up to date, modern meets antique." We explore every inch of this place. "I love it Stefan, it's modern yet still has that Antebellum look and feel to it." There's the wrench, she's conflicted because it has both things that she loves in a house. "This place is n our price range? Seriously?" I smile and nod while we sit on the steps of the porch. "Yeah Pearl said that Sheldon Fell is ready to get rid of it since he's moving into a retirement community. He and I actually talked about it, I told him that he was probably going to list it in a price range that's higher than what we have.I said that I would show it to you anyway and if you loved it that I would give him his asking price." Elena bites her bottom lip, "Don't worry Mr. Fell told me the price and said that you and I can have it for the budget amount we have. We're Pearl's only clients that are getting this deal, but only if you want it." She looks around us and sighs, "Babe, don't you think it's a bit much?" I lift one shoulder, "I love it. I think that once we start having kids it will be perfect for us."

"I guess today got to you too then." Her hands clasp together, but I take them into mine. "I told you once and I'll tell you again Elena. You and I will have our baby one day, but if we're buying this place we really need to at least have four." She laughs and kisses my lips. "Yes." I raise my eyebrows, "Yes?" She nods wrapping her arm around my neck. "Yes, I want to raise our children in this house. I want to sit on this porch with you when we're older watching our grandkids play in the yard. I want this to be our forever home Stefan." I kiss her now, laying her down on the wood flooring beneath us. "Welcome home."

 **Enjoy and review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Elena

Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up. I keep telling myself this as I make my way down the aisle to Stefan, he's dressed in his suit and looks so damn sexy. I can't wait to call this man my husband. Jeremy keeps me steady as we walks me towards my future, to the man who I used to think was dead. Its funny how life works, I never thought I would see Stefan again, but the night he showed up on my door step proved me wrong. We've been through so much and we keep getting stronger and loving one another harder. After Stefan and I moved into our house and made it a home, he proposed to me on the anniversary of him coming back to Mystic Falls. We were supposed to be having dinner with Jenna, Ric and the new baby while Jer was at his girlfriend's house. When we showed up at my childhood home though I noticed that there were candles and rose petals all over the front porch, Stefan never said a word until we got on the porch. He got down on one knee like a gentlemen and said the most tear jerking words to me. "Elena I've always loved you, I know that I was taken from you for a while and that I had no memory of us during that time, but the moment that it came back... I knew that I had to come back to you. What you went through when you thought I was dead, I'll never want to know that pain. I'm sorry for not coming back to you sooner baby, I'm sorry for the years we spent apart and I'm sorry that we lost our baby all those years ago. I want to put this ring on your finger and marry you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you babe. You've always made me the happiest guy alive, I want to have a huge family with you, i can't ever see anyone else being my children's mother. You're my life, my rock, my everything Elena. What we have is epic, our love is stronger than anything we come up against. When I think about you having my last name my heart skips a beat, when I think about seeing you pregnant a smile comes to my face. Being with you has always been wonderful, please make me the luckiest and happiest man alive. Marry me Elena."

We both had tears in our eyes, I feel to my knees and screamed yes over and over. He put the most beautiful ring on my finger and then we kissed passionately while everyone came from the side of the house yelling, laughing and crying. Damon had filmed the entire thing and now Caroline watches it saying that its better than the Notebook, which is her favorite movie of all time. So yeah, I am now walking down the aisle. We wasted no time on an engagement, its now July and we're getting married in a huge and beautiful log cabin out in a field. My dress is white lace mermaid style with a band of diamond around my stomach with a sweetheart neckline. Its beautiful. My sunflower bouquet smells amazing and all is perfect. I look up seeing Caroline, Bonnie, Lexi and Jenna all standing on my side wearing sunflower yellow dresses that reach their thighs and flare out. I smile at them, I'm happy to be close to Bonnie and Lexi now.

Stefan

Elena's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, watching her come down the aisle in that dress has me tearing up. I'll always have this image in my head, I've never seen her happier either. When I proposed to her I knew she was going to say yes, I knew in my heart that she would be mine. Once Jeremy gives her away, she hands her flowers to Caroline and I take her hands into mine. We both have tears welling up in our eyes, she smiles at me and I wink at her. The preacher man goes on with the wedding vowels, we decided that we didn't want to write our on, we know how much we love one another and so does everyone else. No need to profess our love out loud when we feel it in our hearts. "You may now kiss the bride." I take Elena into my arms and kiss her hard, I pour every ounce of my love for her into that kiss. Thunder booms outside and she smiles against my lips, "Looks like it won't be long now." I whisper. We had planned our wedding day on a day that most wouldn't... a rainy day. I promised her a long time ago that we would dance to 'All of Me' in the rain on our wedding day. We run down the aisle while our guests clap and cheer, as soon as I throw the doors open Ric starts up our song. "Are you ready for this?" Elena asks me while laughing. "Beyond ready Mrs. Salvatore." We run outside and dance to our song in the rain, "I love you Stefan, thank you for making me yours." I spin her out then back to me while the rain continues. "I wouldn't have anyone else as my wife baby, thank you for wanting to be mine." I do a dip and she smiles at me with love in her eyes, "I've never wanted to be anyone else's." The song goes on as we hold each other, dancing slow just like we did back on Jenna and Ric's wedding day. I loved her then and I love her now, Elena Salvatore is finally my wife.

 **37 weeks and 2 days later**

Caroline

"They're so tiny." I coo as I look down at my beautiful little cousins. Elena and Stefan did an amazing job on these two adorable babies. I've never seen babies more precious or cute than them. I'm bending over looking at them in their daddy's arms, I step back and snap a picture of Stefan holding his children. When I look over at Elena who has passed out I smile and snap a picture of her, it doesn't matter what that girl does or goes through, she's still beautiful. Three hours of labor and pushing not one but two babies out of her body and she's looking radiant. She called me at six o'clock this evening saying that her water broke while she was doing her routine walk from her house to the boarding house, she was almost back home when it happened. Stefan was gone with Lexi at the airport picking up Damon and Bonnie. They had just gotten back from Ireland, they had been married for two weeks now and went there for their honey moon. I was the only one available to get her to the hospital and was so happy that she had called me instead of driving herself. Three hours later these two cuties came out, she wasn't due until early April, but with twins the doctor said that she would probably have them early. I'm happy that I was able to be in here when she had them, I can't wait to be a mom. "Ok Stefan, stop looking at your beautiful Salvatore twins and tell me their names." Secrets, ugh I hate them. They didn't tell anyone their babies names, but I made them tell me their genders.

I gasp slashes through the silent room, "Where are the babies?" My eyes snap over to Elena's wild ones, "Hey baby, they're right here with me." Elena relaxes back onto the bed and sighs. "Sorry, I must've dreamed they were gone." I smile at her and she smiles back, she's going to be an awesome mother. "I was just asking Stefan what the babies names are." I grin and bat my lashes at my best friend, I can't wait anymore! I need to know these darling babies' names! "Go on and tell her Stefan, she'll be the first to know and can hang that over everyone else's head for years to come." She giggles and I nod with a smirk. She knows me so well. I go back over to Stefan and crouch down looking at the babies, they are tiny and look even smaller in their dad's arms. "Baby A is Ellie Jolene Salvatore." I quietly squeal over that precious name, so Southern and it fits her delicate self. "Baby B is Ransom Cole Salvatore." Oh my goodness, how cute! "Those are literally the cutest names ever, only the best for the cutest babies ever!"

 **5 years later**

Stefan

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday daddy! Happy birthday to you!" I smile and roll over on my back, when my eyes open I see the most precious faces smiling at me. "Is it my birthday?" Giggles fill the room. "Daddy, you're silly!" I reach over and snatch up my little girl who laughs while I tickle her belly. "Daddy! Daddy , get Ransom! I look over and see Ransom's brown eyes widen and I laugh. I get him and tickle him too, then I hear a whine. "Me dad!" I laugh and pick up Nola and tickle her too, she giggles and wiggles and calls for her mama. Elena leans against the doorway smiling brightly. "Is daddy giving out tickles this morning?" They all scream yes and I lay against the headboard. "Morning wife." She walks over to my side of the bed and I lay my hand on her stomach, "Morning baby girl." Elena groans, "I hope you love me because the kids insisted that we bake you a cake and the smell of chocolate just about killed me." I kiss her lips and smile. "Thank you, I do love you baby." The kids jump off the bed and make their way out of the room. "Nola Kate, you better take your sister or brother's hand before you go down stairs!" Elena yells out to them, Nola was born three years after the twins and thinks she just as big as they are at the age of two. She's tough though, just like her mother. Elena found out she's pregnant with our fourth child and third daughter five months ago. We can officially fill our big house with all these Salvatore babies. "So since you've came close to puking over chocolate cake, I guess I won't be getting the best birthday present." Elena laughs at me, "I never said that. Uncle Damon, aunt Bonnie and little cousins Drake and Bailey are downstairs. I think we're good to go if we head into the shower." I roll off the bed and take her hand running towards the bathroom. I back her up against the wall kissing her neck while I push my hard on into her. "Afraid they'll hear you babe? Need the shower to drown out your cries?"

Elena

I push him away from my neck and smirk at him, "No, I thought you might want to drown out yours." Stefan raises an eye brow at me as I walk over to the walk-in shower turning the water on. I begin stripping off my clothes and I see Stefan lick his lips. He has sexual hunger in his eyes as he too gets out of his sleep pants and underwear. I step into the shower with my eyes never leaving his, once he's inside and the door shuts I push him up against the glass. I lick his neck all the way up to his ear, "Happy birthday husband." I drop to my knees and take all of his dick into my mouth. "Fuck!" I suck and bob my head just like he loves it.

"Well we have the house to ourselves now." Stefan tells me as he shuts the front door. "So tell me again where the kids are because I thought I saw them get into different cars." Stefan turns the lights off as we walk upstairs to our bedroom, he had a fun filled birthday party with everyone that he loves. I was able to get Marcel and Rebekah to come down here to celebrate with us. Damon and Stefan cooked steaks, I made my twice baked potatoes casserole, we had salad and sauteed mushrooms. It was delicious and I had to walk away when they were eating the cake, but all in all we had a damn good day. The kids played hard and now that Caroline and Lexi had cleaned the house we are able to relax. "Damon and Bonnie wanted Nola to come over to their house so Bailey and her can play tomorrow. Ransom went with Caroline because Tristan has a new Play Station game and he begged to go play it. Jenna and Ric asked if Ellie could spend the night with Vaida, I couldn't argue with a night alone with the sexiest wife in the world." I get into my black nightie and lay on the bed, Stefan smiles at me before laying next to me. "You're my everything you know that?" I ask him, he kisses me senseless and I moan into him. "I do know that, you're my everything too. I don't know what I would ever do without you in my life. Now can I please make love to you?" I giggle and let him take over. God I'm so happy this man returned home to me, Stefan Salvatore is my life.

END

 **Well I decided to end this, not that anyone has been reading, reviewing or asking about. But I couldn't just leave it where it was, so here's the end!**


End file.
